


Blank Space

by SinEater_Danyi



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinEater_Danyi/pseuds/SinEater_Danyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't have a summary. Read blindly and enjoy it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They were running out of time. Summer would be over soon. 2015 was going to be over before they knew it. And then they'd be even closer to the beginning of the end. Cole didn't know what he'd do if they failed. He was willing to give his life for this mission. The least it could do was work. When he splintered to 2015, Cole had been expecting the heat. It was summer after all, but it always seemed to get hotter every time he came back. 

'You'll get use to it.' Cassie had laughed at him. 

It was the middle of the day and Cole had appeared in an alley not too far from Cassie's apartment. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Cole headed out the alley and turned down the street. 

Cole usually tried to keep his head down when he splintered somewhere in public. But there were so many people, everything was so full of life. Kids screamed and played down every block, cars zoomed in the street but it was the people on foot who fascinated Cole the most. Everyone carried so little. A bag that most the time wasn't even full. And the bags were full of junk, nothing that would help them survive if they needed it. They were all pampered, their clothes clean and their faces void of the impending end. 

He sometimes wished that he had been an adult in this time. So he would have known what it was like on the other side, before the virus. Cole was no more than a child when most of the world died. So all he'd known his teenage and adult life was surviving. 

Finally he arrived at Cassie's door. Knocking three times, he stepped back to wait. He wouldn't admit it to anyone except Ramse but he liked being around Cassie. Her moral compass kept him from giving up. She always had something positive to say, even when the continued to reach dead ends. 

The door swung open and there she stood. She was barefoot, which was new. Cole had never seen her feet before, they were rather small. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. Her hair was down for once. Cole actually couldn't remember seeing her hair down except for in his hallucination. 

"Cole." She was chewing her lip. "You're a day early."

He shrugged. "Jones is rarely right." 

"It's not a problem, it's just." Cassie glanced over her shoulder. 

Cole frowned. "What's wrong." 

"Nothing's wrong," she said firmly. "There's just---." 

"Auntie Cassie! Auntie Cassie, Mommy said we could make cookies!" 

Cole's eyes dropped. A little girl appeared at Cassie's hip. She had brown hair and bright blue eyes. She couldn't have been older than 6 or 7. Her eyes widened at the sight of Cole before she stepped back behind Cassie. 

"Auntie who's that?" 

She peeked around Cassie's hip. Cole wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't around kids much, there weren't that many to be around. Cassie's hand came to rest on top of the little girl's head. 

"This is aunt Cassie's friend." She glanced up at Cole. "His name is Cole." 

The little girl curled her fingers into Cassie's shirt. 

"Can you introduce yourself?" 

The kid shook her head slightly before pressing her face into Cassie's hip. Cassie gave her a fond smile before looking back up at Cole. 

"This is my niece Allison." 

Cassie must have known that he didn't know to respond because she bent down to pick up the child. The little girl sat on her hip, her eyes brightly looking at Cole. 

"Come on in, you might as well meet my sister." 

She turned, heading back into the apartment. Cole hesitated to follow. He hadn't thought about Cassie having family. It made sense but it wasn't an idea that had crossed his mind. Cole hadn't realized that she had a mother, a father and obviously siblings. He'd been too focused on the mission. 

"Cole?" Cassie had stopped to look back at him. "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah." He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "I just wasn't expecting..."

"I know." She said. "Sorry." 

Cole shook his head instantly. "No, I'm not saying it like that. I just, it hadn't dawned on me..."

"Oh." Cassie grinned. "Understandable. I promise I won't let my sister get ahead of herself." 

She waited for him to stand next to her before they made their way into the kitchen. Cole didn't know why he seemed to be getting nervous. 

Cassie and her sister looked nothing alike. Her sister was tall, probably taller than Cole. Her hair was dark brown and crazy curly. She had broad shoulders but narrow hips. The only similarity between the two were the eyes. Same exact color and shape. 

She was staring down at a recipe book and didn't notice that Cassie was returning with someone. 

"Did you tell Aunt Cassie about my great idea for cookies?" 

When she received no answer, she looked up. 

"Oh. We've got company?" She asked tilting her head. Her eyes looked Cole up and down a few times.

"Lauren, this is my friend Cole." Cassie said in an odd tone. 

Cole glanced at Cassie. She and her sister seem to be having a silent conversation. It didn't last long and Cole stepped forward and stuck his hand out to the woman. 

"It's nice to meet you." 

Lauren stepped around the island, a smile breaking out on her face. "Same to you Cole." 

Once their handshake was over, Cassie moved to sit her niece on the island next to the cookbook. Lauren was still staring at him as she joined her sister. 

"You get to help us make cookies Cole." Cassie smiled at it. 

"I'm not a good cook." 

"That's ok." Cassie shrugged. "There's not much cooking involved honestly. You can sit and just watch honestly." 

He took a seat on the island on the end, keeping distance between the three girls and him. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, just that he was use to interacting with Cassie and Cassie only. He didn't know exactly what to say or do. 

"What kind of cookies do you want to make Alli?" Cassie asked her niece who had been all too quiet.

"Can we make chocolate chip?" Allison asked. "Or maybe peanut butter? Can we make both Aunt Cassie?" 

Cassie laughed. "Sure we can, we've got all the ingredients." 

Allison clapped her hands before pulling the recipe book closer. Cole wasn't sure if she could read or not but she was staring down at the book intently. Cassie shook her head as she turned around to open the fridge. 

"So Cole." Lauren began as Cassie passed her some eggs. "How did you and my sister meet?" 

Cole met Cassie's eyes. They hadn't come up with a lie to tell people about how they met. He could see now why they should have. If he told her that he kidnapped her, that wouldn't end well. And if he said that she'd bought him a cheeseburger, Cassie would probably never hear the end of it. 

"We met through her job." He finally answered. 

"Oh are you a Doctor too?" Lauren asked brightly. 

Cole shook his head, a wry smile surfacing. "I was a patient." 

Cassie's look told him that she was unimpressed his with answer and judging by the way she let her head fall forward with a groan, Cole knew he'd hear about how horrible of a liar he was later. Lauren's eyes widened before she turned to her sister. 

"Oh my god Cassie. I thought you weren't allowed to mess with patients." 

Cole watched as Cassie turned redder than he'd ever seen before. He probably would have found it amusing if his own face hadn't of heated up. 

"It's not....we're not..." Cassie sighed. "Lauren, it's not like that. Cole and I are friends." 

"Oooohhh." Lauren smirked. "Ok." 

Cassie looked as if she wanted to hit her. Cole wisely stayed silent. 

As Lauren started to crack the eggs in a bowl, Cassie met Cole's eyes. The corner of her mouth lifted slightly and she gave a half hearted shrug. Cole shook his head and folded his hands on top of the island. 

"Auntie, can I help you roll the cookies?" 

Cassie looked down at her niece. "Of course honey, as soon as your mom gets done putting it all together."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Cole had lied more to Lauren than he had ever lied to anyone else. He hadn't planned on lying to her but she just asked so many questions.  
It didn't help that Lauren had clearly made up her mind that Cole and Cassie were messing around with each other. So her questions ranged from "How old are you" to "have you ever been married" and "what are your ex girlfriends like". 

He had taken it all in stride though. Answering every question she asked. Even if they were lies. The only thing he didn't lie about was his age and where he was from. 

Allison was warming up to him as well. She had watched him for most of the time while her aunt and mother put the cookies together. Then when it was time to roll them into ball and flatten them out, the little girl scooted the tray over to Cole and crawled across the top of the island. 

"Be careful Alli." Cassie had commented. 

"Yes Auntie." She turned her small face to Cole. "You wanna help make cookies Mr. Cole?" 

"Umm." Cole glanced around the little girl to Cassie. She smiled and nodded. "Sure, I don't know how to do it though." 

"That's ok." Allison said happily. "I'll teach you." 

Cole looked to Cassie one more time to find her trying not to blush as Lauren gave her a knowing smirk. He'd ask about it later but right now he knew he needed to focus on what the little girl was telling him. Rolling out cookies seemed like a tricky business. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't too much later when Lauren decided it was time to pack up and head home. 

"Allison's got school in the morning." She declared. 

Cassie nodded in understanding as she loaded a few cookies into a plastic box with a lid. Cole watched her move from the corner of his eye. He knew that if Lauren caught him staring at her, which she probably already had, Cassie wouldnt be hearing the end of it. He didn't want to make things difficult for Cassie. 

"It was nice to meet you Cole." Lauren said as she picked up Allison. "I hope you're around next time we come for a visit." 

Cole and Cassie shared another look. 

It was cut short because this time Lauren doesn't even try to hide her laughter. 

"Come on Cass Cass," she turns and heads for the living room. "Walk us out." 

Cole chuckled at how hard Cassie rolled her eyes. She sent him a dark look before following her sister out of the kitchen. 

Grabbing another cookie, Cole headed for the back room, where all the information on the 12 Monkeys was kept. He could tell that he had been gone for a few weeks. There was more clutter and several new things pinned to Cassie's boards. 

Taking a few bites of the sweet cookie, Cole read a couple of the new pages. It seemed like Cassie thought that maybe the 12 Monkeys were constantly on the move. Cole nodded his head, that was a good possibility. 

"My sister thinks you and I are fucking." 

Cole choked on his cookie. Whipping around, he found Cassie standing in the doorway, an amused grin on her face. 

"Careful." She laughed handing him a glass of water. "Can't have you choke to death on a cookie now can we?" 

He glared at her over the rim of the cup. 

As he drank, Cassie headed over to her board. She took in front of it with her hands on her hips. 

"So I've been thinking that maybe the 12 Monkeys have different...like safe houses...all over the place. And that's why we can't track them down." 

Cole raised an eyebrow. 

She turned to face him, clearly expecting him to comment on what she'd just said. 

"Um...." He blinked. "Your sister....?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I was just messing with you." 

"So she doesn't think..?" 

"Oh no, she does." Cassie nodded. "But it doesn't matter what she thinks." 

Cole frowned. 

"She just wants me to find someone, settle down and get married." Cassie explained. "She was devastated when Aaron and I broke it off. And I hadn't told her about you because I didn't think you'd be around this long." 

"You don't have to explain yourself." Cole said. 

"I don't mind." Cassie shrugged. "She just worries about me." 

"She's older right?"

"No, I am." Cassie smiled. "By three years." 

"That's not bad. You're lucky." Cole finished off his cookie. "Ramse is 5 years older than me." 

Cassie nodded. "Then you'll understand that anyone of the opposite sex I have over she instantly thinks something's going on." 

Cole chuckled. "Yeah, Ramse keeps telling me I need to take a risk with someone." 

Cassie hummed. "Do you have someone in mind? Back in your time?" 

Cole froze. 

Cassie's question was innocent enough. He couldn't detect anything but genuine curiosity.  
His face must have given him away because Cassie's grin widened and she skipped over to bump her shoulder against his. 

"Who is she?" She asked. "What's her name? Is she nice?" 

Cole opened his mouth but closes it. What was he suppose to say, should he lie? Should he just tell her how he felt? 

"Cole?" Cassie's grin was fading. "Is it a sensitive subject?" 

"Nah it's just......" Cole trailed off. 

The tingling in his hands had started. He frowned as he looked down at them. Something was wrong. He was suppose to be here for four days. He hadn't even been here for four hours. 

Cassie was about to call his name again when the lights began to blink and the room began to shake. 

"Cole?" She frowned. "You're leaving?" 

"I....something might be wrong." He glanced up. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." 

Cassie pressed her lips together but smiled. 

"See you soon." She murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in 2043

Blank Space 

Chapter 2 

The sting in his lower back was more pronounced as he splintered back into his chair. Arching up to relieve at least some of the pain, Cole took a deep breath. He swung his legs over the side and tried to ignore the pins and needles feeling. 

"What?" He almost growled at Jones. "You said four days, I didn't even get four hours." 

"I do apologize Mr. Cole." Jones said in a dry tone. "There is something important you must be shown." 

Cole opened his mouth.

"And no it could not wait." 

Cole rolled his eyes. As he moved to stand up, Ramse appeared at his side. Without a word, the older man slung Cole's arms over his shoulder. Ramse's arm was firm against his back and created a sense of comfort in Cole.

The two of them set about following Jones and Whitley.

"Normally," Ramse muttered. "I wouldn't agree with Jones snatching you back like this, but Cole you're gunna want to see this." 

Cole frowned. Obviously it was something special if it had Ramse's attention. 

Jones led them through a door at the back of the room that Cole had actually never been in. It was a bright room, very clean looking. But Cole knew that just because it looked clean didn't mean it actually was.  
In the middle of the room, there was a long table. Almost like the island in Cassie's kitchen.  
On top of the table sat two small square boxes. They were small enough to fit one in each hand. The right one was black while the left one a pearly white. There were no markings on either of the boxes, they seemed to be smooth. Save for a round blue button in the center of the top. 

As they approached the table, Cole raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Ramse?" 

"I know Cole." Ramse patted his side. "Just wait and listen." 

Cole huffed. Ramse was the only person who he let some what boss him around. It wasn't on purpose he knew, but damn it they weren't kids anymore. 

"What you see before you Mr. Cole is something that I have been working on since I first decided you were the one to send back." Jones began as she picked up the black box. "It has taken a while and there are still kinks to be worked out but it's finally ready for a test run." 

Cole waited. Knowing that Jones preferred to make speeches instead of getting right to the point. 

"We need a way to communicate freely with Dr. Railly."

Cole felt offended slightly. 

"Is that not what I'm for?"

"You are doing a wonderful job Mr. Cole." Jones said. "But I need to speak with her myself. I have many questions." 

"So write them down and I'll give them to her." Cole said defensively.

The room was growing thick with tension. 

"Cole." Ramse said, realization dawning on his face. "Jones isn't take you off the mission, calm down." 

Cole side glanced at Ramse. He'd had a smart ass response planned but his brothers words caught him off guard. 

"Mr. Cole." Jones sighed. "This is your mission, I'm not saying you can't continue. I'm saying that I'm giving you a way to stay in contact with Dr. Railly at ALL times." 

Cole's brain froze. He could feel excitement rolling up his back. Jones had a way for him to be able to always talk to Cassie? Even when...?

"Even when I splinter back?" He blurted out. 

Jones nodded with a proud smirk. "Even when you splinter back Mr. Cole." 

Cole was at a lost for words.  


"You.....have a way for me to talk to Cass-I mean Dr. Railly-even when I'm back here..." 

Jones pointed to the white box. "You will take this box back to the past with you. And give it to Dr. Railly. When you return to our time you will press the blue button on the black box. The white box will beep until it's blue button is pushed. Then a screen will appear and you will be able to see and hear her. As she will be able to see and hear you."

Cole was silent. Being able to always talk to Cassie would be great. However it wouldn't be great for the feelings he'd been trying to ignore for a while now. Cassie was slowly becoming very important to him. He would give his life for her. 

"And you sure it'll work?" He finally asked. He'd be damned if he got his hopes up only for the things not to work. 

"I admit, I am not sure." Jones replied. "But from the tests we've ran so far, everything is saying it should." 

"Well, let's go then." Cole began to turn. 

"Not yet Mr. Cole." Jones said firmly. "I will send you back tomorrow." 

"I need to get back." Cole bit his tongue in the middle of that sentence. He's almost said that he needed to get back for her. But if Jones ever found out, then he'd for sure be pulled from the mission. 

"Your body can't handle splinting that much in one day." Jones shook her head. "You need to eat and rest. Tomorrow you will go back." 

Again, Ramse squeezed his side when Cole opened his mouth. Grimacing, Cole huffed and let his brother turn him around and head for the door.  
Once it closed behind them, Ramse's chuckled. 

"So, how's Cassie?" 

"Met her sister." Cole grunted. "She thinks we're fucking." 

"Well are you?" 

Cole stomped on his foot. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat in their bunker, side by side eating what was suppose to be dinner. Food here was different than it had been in West 7. Jones told them it was healthier but sometimes Cole wondered. 

"Jones is starting to notice." Ramse stated. 

"Notice....?" 

"The thing you've got going on with Cassie." Ramse grinned. "You've started calling her Cassie instead of Dr. Railly." 

"We don't have a thing going on." Cole said firmly. 

"It's good that you can still say that with a straight face." 

Cole laughed. "Shut up man." 

"Does she at least know?" Ramse asked. "I told you to take a shot, have you?" 

"I was going to but her sister and then ya'll brought me back so soon." Cole shrugged. "Maybe it's a sign." 

"Nah." Ramse shook his head. "You don't get to excuse talk your way out of this. I'm telling you, it will be worth it." 

Cole was silent. 

"Is she pretty?" 

Both Cole and Ramse jumped. Max was standing at the entrance to their bunker. She was leaning against the frame, her dark eyes looking at Cole with a calculating look. 

"It doesn't matter." Cole said shrugging. 

"It does matter." Max nodded. "You're different Cole." 

"That's what I said!" Ramse threw his hands up. 

"I'm not different." Cole protested. "Just......tired." 

"So she is pretty." Max smirked. 

Cole rolled his eyes. He knew there wasn't really a point in denying it. But if he didn't at least keep saying it, even though it was a lie, he'd be done for. 

"Nothing's going on with Cassie." He said standing. "She's helping me stop the 12 monkeys. That's it." 

Side stepping Max, he threw one last look at Ramse. A silent threat for him to shut the hell up. His brother grinned back. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole made his way out the building. He needed to get some air and think. Taking a seat in the grass, Cole huffed. Ramse would be looking for him soon so he knew he didn't have long. But he needed a moment to think. 

It worried him that Cassie was suddenly becoming important to him. So important that when it truly came down to it, he didn't know if he could pick between Cassie or the virus. 

Cole was mad at himself. How could he have let it get to this point. He should severed ties with her when Jones wanted. Then he wouldn't be in this mess. 

It wasn't all bad though. He had found someone else that he trusted. Cole was up to two people he could absolutely trust: Ramse and Cassie. She was a shining light in the dark blank space that was Cole. And he knew this. Every time, no matter how annoying it was, when Cassie waved her moral compass; Cole felt like there was hope still. 

Cassie made him want to be a better person. 

Cole wished that maybe in another life, things would have been different. Maybe on some alternate time line he got Cassie and a happy life all in one. He hoped that at some point of time, he got happiness. 

"Come on before you think yourself into an even deeper hole." 

Right on time.

Cole looked over his shoulder to see Ramse standing behind him. His best friends eyes were sad. He knew exactly what Cole was thinking about. Shaking his head, Cole stood up. 

He appreciated that Ramse and he were so close. Anyone else would have asked if Cole wanted to talk about it. Ramse already knew he didn't want to talk about it. So instead they walked back to their bunker in silence. 

Ramse made a point to ruffle Cole's hair before climbing into his bed. Cole laid on his own. Tomorrow he would be getting back to 2015. Back to the mission. Back to finding the 12 Monkeys. 

Back to Cassie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. I hope you guys liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2015

Chapter 3

It was 2:04am and Cassie couldn't sleep. She sat on the couch, papers surrounding her while she balanced a cup of tea on her knee. The TV was playing some show that she'd never seen before. It didn't matter though, it was just background noise. 

She was suppose to be focusing on the words but her mind kept slipping. Cole hadn't been back for a week. It wasn't unusual or anything, it was just that Cassie missed him. She didn't have anyone to talk to anymore. Jeremy was dead. Aaron thought she was crazy. And Lauren, well she could talk to her sister but that would be putting her life in danger. Cassie wouldn't risk Allison's life just because she didn't have anyone to talk to. 

No, she would wait patiently for Cole's return. 

Cole. 

Cassie thought about him often. He came crashing into her life and almost ruined it. Almost. But now that they had their leads and knew what they were looking for, Cassie found it to be worth it. She wasn't as hardened as Cole (she still wasn't ok with killing people) but she understood what was at stake. 

They had to stop the 12 Monkeys. They had to. 

There was a tugging sense in the back of her mind. Cole had told her that when they finally stopped the monkeys and the virus, he would be erased. 

That didn't sit well with Cassie. She didn't want him to be erased. Honestly, even though if asked she'd deny it til the end, Cassie wished Cole could stay with her. When this was all over and done with; if Cole could stay with her that would make Cassie happy. 

But he couldn't. And she knew that. 

Sighing, Cassie clutched her cup tighter. She was getting ahead of herself. Lauren may think that there was something going on with her and Cole but clearly there wasn't. He would have said something by now wouldn't he? Obviously there was someone on his mind from the way he frozen when she asked him. 

Probably someone in 2043. Someone who he could relate to. 

Cassie glanced around her apartment. Cole tried not to let it show but she knew he thought she lived a nice comfortable life in 2015. It wasn't as bad as his life but it hadn't been a walk in the park either. 

It didn't matter though. Cole only wanted to focus on finding and stopping the 12 monkeys. Cassie knew there was no room on this mission for feelings. Especially unrequited feelings. 

The knocking at the door would have scared her if it hadn't of been so familiar. Standing up, Cassie wondered why he didn't just let himself in like he normally did. 

Pulling open the door, Cassie was taken back by the smile that was on his face. Normally he looked as if the world was ending when she opened the door. 

"You look really happy." 

Cole shrugged as he stepped past her. "I've got something to show you." 

Cassie followed him back to the living room. She set her cup down on the coffee table before gathering up the papers on the couch. 

"Let's sit down." 

Cole flopped down while Cassie tucked one leg under her. She watched interested as Cole pulled from inside his jacket two square boxes. One was white and the other was black. 

"What are these?" She asked. 

"Jones created them." Cole explained. "They're a way for you and I to always be in contact with each other." 

Cassie snapped her gaze up. "Always? Even when you...?" 

Cole nodded. "Jones said that what will happen is when I splinter back, I'll press the blue button on my box and then button on yours will start blinking. You press it and a screen will show up." 

Cole handed her the white box. Cassie ran her finger over the blue button on top. She had not been expecting this. These boxes were a game changer. To always be in contact with Cole. To always be able to talk to him.

"Cole this is amazing." She finally looked up at him. "Things will get done so much quicker now." 

He nodded. "And you can meet Ramse." 

Cassie smiled at him. She didn't want to put the box down. Standing up, she headed into the back room where all their information was. Cole was watching her as she carefully say the box down on one of the tables. 

"Next time I splinter, no matter what, I'm gunna press the button." Cole said firmly. 

"And I'll press mine as soon as I can." Cassie nodded. "I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Suns coming up." 

Cassie lifted her head. She and Cole had been reading over different files for at least four hours. Cassie thanked the universe for coffee. 

"It is coming up." She murmured. 

Cassie stood up, raising her arms and stretching until it almost hurt. Cole had gone back to reading. His eyes were barely open. Glancing at the clock, an idea struck Cassie. She could feel her tiredness disappearing as her idea grew bigger.

They needed a break. They needed to wine down so that at least she could get some sleep. Cassie wasn't sure if Cole ever slept while he was in 2015. But hopefully she could stay awake long enough to see today.

"Come on." 

Walking over to Cole she stuck her hand out. She watched as he eyed her hand wearily. 

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Just come on." She grinned at him. "Trust me?"

Something flickered in Cole's eyes at her words. And just as she was about to back track, he offered her a small smile. 

He placed his hand in hers. "I trust you." 

Cassie thought her grin might split her face. "Good, c'mon!" 

She pulled him up and towards the stairs. Cole followed without much protest. As they climbed the stairs, he occasionally squeezed her hand. Cassie made sure to squeeze back every time. 

He tensed when Cassie barreled into her bedroom. She released his hand and moved towards her bed. 

"Um, Cass...." 

She smirked at him. "I'm not gunna make you get in bed with me Cole, calm down." 

She was sure he muttered for her to shut up but Cassie didn't hear it as she pulled her comforter from her bed. Rolling it up so it didn't drag on the ground, Cassie stuffed two pillows under her arms. On her way out of her room, she grabbed a thick blanket from the chair. Handing it to Cole, she retook his hand and headed down the hall. 

In the spare bedroom there were a pair of side doors. Cassie headed over to them and tugged one open. The air was crisp as it rushed in the room. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled at Cole before dragging him outside. 

They were on a deck that overlook Cassie's backyard. The sky was still a light pink, they had at least a couple minutes. 

"Help me spread the blanket?" 

Cole nodded and together they easily laid out the comforter. Cassie sat the two pillows on the blanket and then plopped down onto it. 

Looking up, she met Cole's eyes. He was deeply confused. And she wanted to laugh. But she knew that if she laughed at him, he'd probably never do anything like this again with her. 

"Sit down." She patted the spot next to her on the blanket. 

He complied. Flopping down like he'd done on the couch. Cassie smiled at him before tilting her head up to the sky. 

"What are we doing?" Cole finally asked. 

"We're going to watch the sun rise." Cassie replied. 

".....why?" 

Cassie laughed. "Because it's relaxing. Do you guys not watch the sun rise?" 

Cole shrugged. "I've seen the sun rise plenty of times." 

"But you've never watched it." Cassie patted his shoulder. "Just humor me ok?" 

He didn't say anything. Cassie took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. After a few more, she adjusted her pillow and laid back. Cole watched her, his gaze intense. 

After a moment, he too laid back on his pillow. They were silent as they watched the sky get lighter and lighter. As they laid together, shoulders touching and finger tips brushing; Cassie could feel Cole tensing. His eyes seeing less sky and more darkness.

"Stop thinking so much." She whispered. "Look at the clouds, look at the colors." 

Cole huffed but seemed to try to do as she asked. Cassie bit back a grin. Closing her eyes, she took several more deep breaths. 

"Can, can I tell you something?" 

His voice caught her off guard. Opening her eyes, Cassie turned her head to him. He was already looking at her. 

"Of course Cole, you can tell me anything." 

He hummed, his eyes darting around before focusing on the sky above them. 

"I wish, you hadn't of died, in that building." He said quietly. "You deserve better." 

Cassie stared at him. She wasn't sure what to say. 

"Jones wanted me to cut ties with you a long time ago." Cole continued. "I told her I need you. Told her I can't do this without you." 

His fingers were twisting against hers slowly. 

"I still know this is a one way trip." Cole narrowed his eyes at the sky. "But I'm glad you're here for it." 

Cassie smiled. He was finally opening up. After months she was starting to get a look at who he really was. It made her heart happy. 

"I'm glad I'm here for it too." She twisted their fingers together. "I'm not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting good

Chapter 4 

Cole stayed in 2015 for five days before he splintered back to 2043. Honestly he had been ready this time. He wanted to test these boxes out. He needed to know if they were going to work or not. 

After watching the sun rise with Cassie, Cole felt better. Sure he hadn't told her everything. Just something small like him fighting Jones on the issue of cutting Cassie off. It wasn't big but it was a start. And Cassie seemed to appreciate it. She let him hold her hand until they went back in the house to get some sleep.

Things had gone smoothly after that. They followed a few people around and visited a couple of buildings. But Cassie seemed to be on to something, the monkeys were always on the move. It would be harder to track them down but Cole believed they could do it. He had to believe. He wouldn't let Cassie die in that building. He wouldn't. 

As the pain faded from his back, Cole jumped out of the chair. Ramse was of course there to catch him as he stumbled slightly. 

"Don't look so excited." Ramse chuckled. 

"Shut up." 

Cole pulled the black box from his pocket. Sitting on the desk that Jones stood at, he looked around. Everyone's eyes were on him. They needed this to work. 

Cole sucked in a breath as he pushed down on the blue button. It began to blink. A slow and steady beat. 

Stepping back, Cole could feel his stomach twisting. 

"C'mon Cass." He muttered under his breath. "Come on. Come on." 

The silence was thick as the room of people waited. With every second of it, Cole could feel his heart dropping. The boxes hadn't worked, there was something wrong with them. A kink or a loose wire somewhere. 

Cole chewed his lip roughly. God damn----

"Cole?" 

Suddenly the box seemed to spring to life. Light streamed out of it towards the center of the room. A rectangle screen presented itself in midair. High enough and wide enough for everyone to see. 

The picture was fuzzy at first. Her voice far off and distant. He could make out her blonde hair. She was also wearing a bright green tank top.

"Cole?" She repeated. 

"Cassie." He breathed out. 

The image was starting to clear up. Cassie's face filled most of the screen. It looked as if it was the middle of the day, judging by how bright the room was. Cassie's head was tilted slightly. She was frowning as she lifted a finger to tap on the box. 

"Cole? Can you hear me?" 

Ramse bumped his shoulder. 

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "I can hear you Cassie." 

She froze for a moment before a smile broke out on her face. He saw her bounce slightly with excitement. 

"Holy shit." She murmured. "It actually works." 

Her smile was getting bigger and bigger. 

"How long have I been gone?" He asked. 

"Few days." Cassie shrugged. "I was almost worried you'd forgotten." 

Cassie tapped the top of the box again. "I think mines is broken." 

"Why do you say that?" Cole asked.

"Well, you can see and hear me right?" She asked. "I can only hear you, the screen that popped up is black." 

Cole looked to Jones. 

"Minor technical difficulty. I'm sure it's fixable." The scientist waved a hand. 

Again, Cassie froze. 

"Um, Cole..?" 

He smiled. "Don't worry Cassie. Everyone in the room is on our side." 

"Just how many people are there staring at me?" She asked. 

"It's me, Ramse, Jones, Whitley and a few scientists." Cole explained. 

Cassie hummed. 

"It's nice to finally be able to speak with you Dr. Railly. You may call me Dr. Jones." 

Cassie tucked a piece of hair shyly behind her ear. "It's nice to meet you too." 

"And I'm Ramse, Cole's brother." Ramse spoke up. "I can see now, why he wants to go back so much." 

"Ramse, damn it." Cole groaned. 

The blush on Cassie's face was nice but Ramse shouldn't have done it in front of everyone. 

"I don't think I'm the reason he keeps coming back Ramse." Cassie smiled. "But thank you for that confidence boost." 

Cole frowned. Confidence boost?

"Ah no problem." Ramse smiled. 

"Dr. Railly." Jones interrupted. "I wish to hear more about your theory that the monkeys are always moving." 

Cole watched as Cassie switched into doctor mode almost instantly. He hid his smile. 

"I was going to suggest you get some food but I doubt you'll be going anywhere now." Ramse chuckled.

Cole had opened his mouth to tell him to shut up, again, but Cassie interrupted him. 

"Go eat Cole." 

He groaned. 

Now not only did he have Ramse to boss him around but Cassie would be doing so too. And she wasn't even in the same time period. 

"But Cassie---"

"Nope. Go eat." She smirked. "It's two against one. You gotta do it." 

Ramse didn't bother to hid his laughter as he slung an arm over Cole's shoulders.

"She's not going anywhere man." He dragged his brother for the door. "Let the women do their thing." 

Cole didn't try to protest but he did look back one last time at her. Even though she couldn't see him, she was still smiling.

"Man!" Ramse laughed after the door closed behind them. "You've got it bad." 

"Ramse, I swear to god if you don't shut up." Cole nearly growled. 

His brother continued to laugh. "You're taking this the wrong way, I'm happy for you man. She's gorgeous." 

Cole shook his head as they headed to the cafeteria. 

Max was waiting for them it seemed like. Ramse shooed Cole towards her while he went to go get their food.  
As he sat, Cole met Max's eyes. She was watching him. 

"So, how are you?" She finally asked. 

He shrugged. "I'm ok. Can't complain I guess." 

Max didn't reply. She was still looking at him. Cole was starting to understand why his staring made Cassie so nervous. 

"So tell me about her." Max finally said. 

Ramse placed a plate in front of Cole. The food looked as it always did. Disgusting. He watched his brother sit down next to him. Ramse looked from Cole to Max. 

"What'd I miss?" 

"I was just asking Cole to tell me about the woman from the past." Max shrugged. 

"There's nothing to tell." He grumbled. 

"Basically, Cole's in love and denying it because he doesn't know how to deal with it." Ramse took a bite of the bread on his plate. "Stale shit, but she's very pretty incase you were wondering." 

"I was not." Max said evenly. 

Cole wanted to hit them both. Ramse for not being able to keep his mouth shut and Max because he just knew that she was going to try him over Cassie. He just knew it. 

"The faster you eat the faster you get back to her." Ramse bumped his shoulder. "Stop trying to think yourself into a bad mood." 

Rolling his eyes, Cole picked up a piece of meat and shoved it in his mouth. 

Max was still watching him. But he couldn't tell what she was thinking. He couldn't even tell if she was upset that Ramse was talking about Cassie so much. She was just looking at him. 

Cole just wanted to get back to the control room. Where he could hopefully talk to Cassie a bit more. Maybe he could even get Jones to leave them alone for a bit. He doubted it but it was worth a shot, wasn't it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he returned to the control room, only Jones was left. She and Cassie seemed to be discussing something very important. 

"Can I help you Mr. Cole?" Jones asked without turning to look at him. 

"Just," he paused. 

Cassie was looking down at something but she glanced up when he didn't finish his sentence.

"Cole?" She leaned forward a bit. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah I'm ok." He scratched the back of his head. "I was just, um, coming to say goodnight I guess." 

Cassie's brow furrowed. "You aren't gunna stay with me?"

Cole jerked. "What?" 

"Dr. Railly has requested that you spend your nights here when we are in contact with her." 

Cole hoped his face didn't heat up. He scratched at the back of his head again. 

"I'm camping out on the couch tonight." Cassie offered lightly. "Don't make me camp out alone?" 

He laughed. 

"Ramse is welcomed to stay too." Cassie pushed. 

"I'll be sure to tell him." Cole replied. "Just um, I'll be back." 

Cassie laughed and Cole wished she could see him glare at her. 

"Take your time Mr. Cole, Dr. Railly and I still have much to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Cole and Cassie. Feel free to leave me feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole got a list of excuses

Chapter 5 

When Cole returned to his bunker, he stood in the middle of the room for a moment. He didn't know if he should grab a blanket and pillow or what. Cassie had called it camping out. To him camping out was outside, freezing and starving. 

He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was in 2043 and was still able to talk to Cassie. She had smiled so brightly when the boxes worked. Cole secretly hoped the smile was for him.

Cole sighed. This was getting out of hand. Maybe it wasn't a good thing that they could now always be in contact. He already had to deal with Ramse's teasing. And this was just giving his best friend more reason to mess with him. Not only that but being able to speak with her whenever he wanted wasn't going to help him figure out his feelings. 

Her blue eyes were so alive when he called her name. Part of him wanted to hope that she felt the same way. But the logical part of him resisted. When this was over with he'd be erased. There was no hope or chance for him and Cassie.

"Is there a reason your filling our room with your thoughts?" 

Cole shrugged at Ramse. He thought about not saying anything but who could he talk to if not Ramse? 

"Cassie asked that I stay in the control room with her." He finally said. 

"Ok." Ramse said slowly. "I don't understand the problem." 

"It's not a problem." Cole sat on his bed. "I just wasn't expecting it." 

Ramse hummed as he sat next to him. 

"This whole 'Im Not Good Enough For Her' thing has to stop man." He said. 

Cole pressed his lips together. 

"Did you not see the smile on her face when you answered her?" Ramse asked. "She's freaking asking for you to stay with her until the connection is cut." 

"I'm just the only person she knows." Cole protested. 

"I'm gunna hit you." Ramse laughed. "Just get your ass back in that room, before she starts to think you aren't coming back." 

"She said you could come too." Cole supplied. 

"Do you want me there?" Ramse asked. 

Cole opened his mouth but closed it. Did he want Ramse there? The first answer that came to mind was yes. He did want his brother there. Even if it was just to supply support. However the more he thought about it he didn't think he wanted Ramse there. This was a good opportunity to actually talk to Cassie. About more than the mission. The last time he had opened up it had gone well and he was ready to try again. But he wanted Ramse to see why he liked Cassie so much. It may have sounded childish but he wanted his big brother to approve. 

"Maybe....you could come a little later?" He asked quietly. 

He was grateful that Ramse didn't laugh. Instead he nodded seriously and stood up, 

"I'll give you a couple of hours." Ramse smiled. "Come in right before its lights out." 

"Thanks." 

Ramse patted his shoulder. "It's what I'm here for brother. I'll see you in a few hours." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole hesitates at the door. He's got his grubby blanket and torn pillow tucked under one arm. He had also changed, it wasn't until after he had thrown on the sweatpants and tshirt that he realized Cassie can't see him. 

Shaking his head, Cole growled at himself. He needed to get it together right fucking now. Pushing open the door, he poked his head inside. Jones was standing at a computer. Looking up at the screen, Cole watched as Cassie walked from one end of the room to the other. She was pacing. Something had happen. 

"Dr. Railly was starting to think you weren't coming back Mr. Cole." Jones looked up at him. 

"I was talking with Ramse." He looked up at Cassie. "Sorry." 

"She can't hear you." Jones stated. "I designed a mute button on these. Incase a situation ever calls for it."

"Clever." Cole mused. "Anything else?" 

"Not really. Is it not enough that they are breaking through time?"

Cole didn't reply. He was watching Cassie pace. She too had changed clothes. Now she was wearing what she had called yoga pants and an overly large tshirt. She had pulled her hair back and pushed her glasses up as far as they would go. 

"You're starting down a dangerous path Mr. Cole." 

He glanced at her. "It's not like--."

"Spare me the lie Mr. Cole." Jones shrugged. "I saw this coming a while back." 

"That's why you wanted me to leave her alone." Cole muttered.

"It is." Jones nodded. "But not for her sake. For yours." 

"What?"

"She is going to die Mr. Cole." Jones replied. "Almost like clock work. You wish to save her. But I do not think you'll be able to save her and stop the virus." 

He looked back at Cassie. Her pacing was slowing down. Meaning that she was calming down. 

"I have to try." He said finally.

"Of course you do." Jones nodded. "But after you fail and she dies, will you still want to stop the virus?" 

Before Cole could answer, Cassie stopped her pacing and headed back over to the box. 

"Is Cole back yet?" 

Jones kept her eyes on him as she reached forward to unmute the microphone. 

"Yeah I just got here." He said. 

She smiled brightly. "Good." 

Her smile was infectious. Cassie picked up the box on her end and carefully carried it to the living room. She placed it down on the coffee table before sitting on the couch. 

"How was dinner?" She asked. 

"Disgusting." Cole replied instantly. 

Cassie laughed while Jones sighed and shook her head. 

"I will speak with you tomorrow Dr. Railly." Jones said grabbing a few pieces of paper. "Have a good night." 

"You too Dr. Jones." Cassie said cheerily. 

As she passed him, Jones gave Cole a hard look. He ignored her. 

When the door finally shut behind Jones, Cole let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Such a deep sigh." Cassie teased. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Just been a long day." 

Cassie didn't reply. Cole knew she knew he was lying. But she didn't seem to want to push him this time. 

"Are you ok?" He asked taking a seat in one of the chairs behind the desk of computers. 

"I am." Cassie nodded. "Trying to relax a little, it's getting late." 

Cole glanced at the clock in the room. 8:34pm. "What time is it there?" 

"Almost midnight." Cassie shrugged. "It's not that late there is it?" 

"No it is not." Cole said. 

It was silent between the two of them. Cassie was looking over paperwork and Cole was staring at her. She was tapping her foot on the floor as she read. 

"Cole." She murmured. "Stop staring." 

"I wasn't." He said almost instantly. 

She laughed. "You are such a bad liar." 

Cole smiled to himself. 

"So," Cassie began. "Since I still can't see, tell me about 2043." 

"It's not much to tell." Cole shrugged. 

"Well I still want to hear." Cassie replied. "Am I gunna get to meet your friend? The one that's so important to you?" 

"Probably not." Cole said. "She and I aren't really on the same page right now." 

Cassie frowned. "Why? She knows about the mission right?" 

"She knows about you." Cole stated. 

Cassie paused. A blush rising on her cheeks. Cole bit his lip. He had a moment of boldness. He sincerely hoped he didn't regret it. 

"Well," Cassie cleared her throat. "I'm not much of a threat am I?" 

"Other way around." He mumbled. 

"What?" Cassie asked. "I can't hear you Cole." 

He cleared his throat. Making a split decision. "No." He backtracked. "You aren't." 

Ramse was going to hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really makes my heart happy that so many of you like my story. You guys have no idea. Feel free to leave me feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramse notices everything

Chapter 6

Cassie tried not to let her face give away her emotions. She really did. It was just that things had been going so smoothly. At least on her end they were going great. Cole had been so excited about them being able to talk to each other. 

And then when it was just them, he confirmed her fear and crush her heart. There was someone in 2043. Someone that she obviously didn't hold a candle to. 

Glancing at the clock she sighed. It was nearing 2:30am. She should have been in bed a long time ago. She didn't even want to camp out with him anymore. 

He was in the middle of telling her some story. It wasn't of any substance, but Cole seemed to grow anxious when there was silence between them. 

"Alright kids." A deep voice on his end chimed in. "It's lights out in 10mins." 

"Shut up Ramse." 

Cassie grinned. She liked Ramse. She wished she could see what 2043 looked like so she could start putting faces to names. 

"It is getting pretty late." Cassie said softly. 

"You alright Dr. Railly?" Ramse asked 

She smiled, "You can call me Cassie."

"Nah I'll save that right for Cole." He teased. "But seriously you look like someone peed in your cereal." 

"Ramse!" 

Cassie laughed. Loudly. Bringing both her hands up to cover her mouth she bit down on one of her knuckles. 

"I'm ok Ramse." She giggled. "There's no one here to piss in my cereal."

"Yeah well for a second there I thought this idiot had done it." 

Cassie shook her head, keeping her smile on her face. "I'm just tired. It's 2:45am here. And I've got a shift at the hospital tomorrow." 

"You should get some sleep Cass." 

Cassie tilted her. She knew they both were watching her but she didn't truly have a reply to that. She could hear Cole and Ramse shuffling around on the other end. The boxes reminded her of putting someone on speaker phone.

Putting her papers down on the coffee table. Cassie grabbed her blanket from the back of the couch. Picking up the pillow from the floor, Cassie put it on one end of the couch. 

She turned on the tv but turned it down to the point of almost no audio. Swinging her legs up, Cassie tucked herself into the couch. Then she pulled the blanket up. 

"Cole?" She muttered as she watched some odd cartoon. 

"Yeah? You ok?" His voice was gruff. 

"Stay until I fall asleep?" 

Cassie stretched her arm out, her finger tips gently brushing the box. She wished he was there to hold her hand like they had done the morning they watched the sun rise.

It was quiet on the other side. Cassie wasn't sure if he heard her or was just going to ignore her. She must have really screwed up by bringing up the woman in 2043. 

"I'll be here when you wake up." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassie was late. Late as shit. It was 9:30 and she should have been at the hospital at 8. But she hadn't set an alarm, the thought hadn't even crossed her mind. Not to mention she'd had bad dreams all night. Luckily, none of them were bad enough to wake up Cole and Ramse. Or if they did wake up, they didn't say anything. 

As she nearly tumbled down the steps with her shirt unbuttoned and one shoe in her hand, Cassie skidded to a stop in front of the box. It was too early to even try and remember what time Cole had said it was last time she asked. She knew it had been earlier than her. So it was probably still night in 2043.

But if she was gone, when Cole woke up. She knew he'd panic. 

"Cole!" She hissed. 

He didn't reply. Cassie sighed. She didn't want to wake up Ramse but she needed to let Cole know. 

"Cole!" 

"Whatsa matter?" 

Cassie wished she could see him. He probably jumped awake, taking a fighting stance. Even though he was clearly still sleep. 

"Cass? What's the matter?" 

"Nothing's wrong." She smiled. "I just wanted to let you know it's morning here and I've gotta go to work." 

Silence. 

"Cole?" 

"Ok." She could practically see him relaxing and laying back down. "Be safe." 

Cassie smiled sadly. 

Hopefully he had already turned over and couldn't see her. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was going on 3am and Ramse couldn't sleep. He continued to think over what he had witnessed earlier. Cole had upset Cassie and the idiot couldn't even tell. Or, he did it on purpose. And if that was the case then Ramse was going to punch him in the throat. 

They both had watched as Cassie laid out on the couch. Her blanket was thick and her pillow a deep white. Ramse claimed one the computer chairs and propped his feet on an empty desk. 

He watched as Cole made a bed in front of the screen itself. It hadn't slipped pass Ramse that Cassie was reaching for her box. Her hand curling slightly. He watched as his brother fell asleep, his arm stretched out toward her and his hand curled; like Cassie's. 

Ramse chuckled to himself. Cole had never had an actual relationship. He had been still a kid when the virus was released. Ramse was at least a teenager, so he had some dating experience. Cole had none. 

He understood why Cole was fighting his feelings. He and Cassie could never be together. If they didn't stop the virus, Cassie died. If they did, Cole was erased. 

Ramse got that. He did. But Ramse always preferred to live in the now. Cole and Cassie already were a great team. Imagine how they would be if they could get on the same page in every subject. 

It was a few hours later when Cassie started to twitch. Ramse didn't notice at first. It wasn't until she whimpered did he sit up and frown. 

What was she dreaming about? Her forehead was creased and the hand that was stretched out towards them jerked. 

"C-Cole." 

Ramse glanced down at his best friend. He was out for the count. Cole slept hard now, it took a lot to wake him up. Had to be all the time traveling. 

"N-No!" 

Cassie sat up quickly. Almost flinging herself off the couch. Ramse wanted to call out her name, let her know that it was ok. That she was safe. He even considered for a second waking up Cole. 

But Cassie was on her feet a moment later. She sat down on the couch and ran a hand through her blonde hair. Ramse couldn't see if she was crying but it didn't seem like it. 

Cassie took two deep breaths before laying back on the couch. She pulled the blanket up so far that it covered her head.

Leaning back, Ramse put his feet back on the desk.

Interesting. 

The sun was up in her time not too long later. Ramse watched it rise with mild interest. He didn't know why he couldn't sleep. Probably because he was worried for his brother, but at the same time he couldn't stop staring at what he could see of 2015.

It was such a bright world. 

Cassie sat up so suddenly that it scared Ramse. She glanced around frantically for a moment.

"Shit!"

Ramse watched as she scrambled off the couch. He chuckled under his breath as he heard her clearly run up stairs.

When she came back, her shirt was unbutton and she was holding her shoe. 

"Cole!" Her fingers worked quickly to button her shirt. 

Ramse glanced at his brother. 

"Cole!" 

Cole was on his feet, his fists raised. "Whatsa matter?" Ramse barely held back his laughter. Cole shook his head hard to brush away the sleepiness. 

"Cass?" He turned to face the screen. "What's the matter?" 

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to let you know it's morning here and I've gotta go to work." 

Cole didn't reply, his body sinking back down the the makeshift bed he'd made.

"Cole?" 

"Ok." His brother replied sleepily. "Be safe." 

Ramse's eyebrows shot up. 

Just wait until Cole truly woke up. He was going to tease him about this for the rest of their lives. 

Cassie didn't respond, Ramse looked up at her face on the screen. She was smiling, sadly. 

Yep, Ramse was going to punch Cole in the throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squishy feelings? Lol I hope you guys liked this chapter! Leave me feedback please. It helps motivate me


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender and Jasmine

Chapter 7

Cassie's day was exhausting. No one had complained about her being late but she still felt bad about it. She spent the morning rushing around, trying to make up for the two hours she had missed. Her paperwork was extensive and long. Cassie's hand was cramped by noon. 

She doesn't even remember what she ate for lunch. Probably a candy bar. Which explained why the afternoon part of her shift passed in a blur. And why now that she was finally off at 6:30pm, she felt like her body was crashing. 

The last leg of sugar rushes were never fun. Cassie's head hurt, her feet hurt and she switched her contacts for her glasses. Looking at herself in the rear view mirror, she groaned. She looked liked crap. 

But that didn't matter. She had a plan. She was going to pick up dinner, maybe pizza or a burger. Go home. Take a bath. And then fall face first into her bed. 

She was still debating if she was going to "call" Cole. He might be busy. And Cassie didn't want to make it seem like she relied on him that much.

The drive home was long, Rush hour was at its peek. It was annoying but at least she could sit in her car and think some things out. Her head already hurt but she couldn't ignore the thoughts had been bugging her all day. 

Cole had someone in 2043. 

It wasn't surprising. Cassie should have expected it. She was happy for him, in a sense. Because she was going to die in the next few years. Cole shouldn't get attached to her. He had a mission and Cassie was just a puzzle piece part of it. 

It sucked. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassie decided on pizza for dinner. The place was packed but luckily, the line was moving fairly quickly. Cassie stood in the line day dreaming. She just wanted some food and her bed. Nothing more, nothing less. 

"Excuse me?" 

Cassie jumped. Harder than she meant to. Turning around, she was met with the sight of a man. He was taller than her with dark hair and striking blue eyes. 

"Would you happen to have a light?" 

Cassie shook her head. "No, sorry I don't." 

The man smiled at her. "No worries."

Cassie offered him a smile of her own. She didn't really talk to people anymore. Not since Cole had kidnapped her. And now that she spent a majority of her time with Cole, outside contact with the world was dwindling. That's part of the reason she took the job at the CDC, she needed to keep her social skills.

"Been a long day?" 

Cassie looked up to meet the mans eyes. "It was, but it's almost over." 

"Yes." The man nodded. "Yes it is."

He stepped past her, causing Cassie to have to step back slightly. 

"It was nice talking with you Dr. Railly." 

Her stomach dropped. Cassie cut her eyes to the man. He was still smiling. Pressing her lips together, Cassie stepped even farther back. This man wouldn't try anything would he? The pizza place was full of people. There was no way he do anything to her. 

He didn't say anything. Instead he turned away and headed out the side door of the shop. Cassie watched him with narrowed eyes until he was out of her sight. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. She couldn't hear anything else. 

Stepping out of the line, Cassie shoved her hands into her pockets to keep them from shaking. It took all of her self control not to run to her car. 

Because of Cole she had developed a habit of checking the back seats of her car before climbing in. One she was in her car, Cassie locked the doors and took several deep breaths. 

She needed to talk to Cole. 

Cassie parked her car in the back. It was at times like this she wished she had a garage. Unlocking her back door, Cassie strained her ears. Her house was silent. 

Tip toeing inside, Cassie held her breath. Nothing seemed out of place. She turned on no lights, she didn't know if she was the only one here. Placing her bag on the kitchen counter, Cassie poked her around the corner. Everything seemed to still be in its place. 

The silence was unnerving though. 

Cassie walked slowly into the living room. She was halfway to the couch when she saw it. Her pillow was covered in flower petals. 

Lavender and Jasmine. 

Slapping her hand over her mouth. Cassie spun on the spot. Her eyes darting to every corner. Where was he? Scrambling to the couch, Cassie steeled her nerves as she gently drew back the curtain ever so slightly. 

Her street was deserted. The lights illuminating the cars in yellowish glow. Cassie's eyes snapped to every corner.

He was standing on the very last corner. Tall, slender with with hat placed perfectly on his head. Cassie could see his paleness from her window. The Pallid Man was standing outside her house. 

Cassie's vision blurred as frightful tears began to roll down her cheeks. Back pedaling from the window and couch. Cassie sunk to the floor between the couch and the coffee table. If the Pallid Man was outside then where was the man she'd met in the pizza shop? Was he in the house with her? Was he watching her? Cassie jammed her finger down on the blue button of the white box. She tried to stop her shaking as the light blinked at her to a steady beat. 

"Please Cole...." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole's day had also been shit. He woke up to find Cassie gone from the screen. He almost panicked. Then he slightly remembered her calling his name and telling him she had to go to work. He also could remember him telling her to be safe. Cole hoped like hell that Ramse had slept through that part. 

He spent most of the day wondering around aimlessly. Jones had said that she would be sending him back soon. But soon to Cole was not soon to Jones. Cole wanted to go back now, Jones wanted to send him back in a few days. 

He had a chance to open up to Cassie the night before and he blew it. He'd gone and back tracked. And the hurt that he saw on Cassie's face was enough to make him feel like shit for the rest of his life. 

Max had brushed by him in the halls without so much as a hello. Cole felt bad, he did but as he sat down at lunch with Ramse; he realized he had a bigger problem.

"You upset Cassie last night." 

Cole looked up from his plate. "No I didn't." 

"Don't play dumb." Ramse narrowed his eyes. "I saw it on her face, what did you say to her?" 

Cole chewed the inside of his lip. He was fucking up. "I just can't let her get attached to me." 

Ramse opened his mouth but Cole shook his head. 

"No listen to me. This is a situation where no one wins. If I don't stop the virus, she dies. If I do, I die. So I've gotta choose, her happiness or mine. I would rather Cassie live and hate me than I live and hate myself." 

"Cole." Ramse sighed. 

Before either one of them could get a word out, Lasky was running at them. His face was red and his glasses slipping off his nose. 

"Ummm Lasky?" Cole frowned at him. "Are you ok?" 

The older man slapped his hands down on the table as he gasped for air. He probably hadn't had to run anywhere in a long time.

"Cole......Dr. Railly called...." He coughed a bit. "She's crying.....wants you...." 

Cole was on his feet instantly. His mind panicking. Cassie had pressed her blue button. She was crying and asking for him. What the hell had happen? 

He ran. Ran as if scavengers were chasing after him. He had to get to the control room. Something bad had happen to Cassie and he wasn't there to protect her. 

Cole could distantly hear Ramse running behind him. 

Throwing the door open to the control room, Cole barreled inside. His eyes looking up at the screen first. Cassie was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. It was dark in her house. The only light coming from the box itself. It light up her face with an eerie blue. Her glasses were crooked and tears tracked down her cheeks as she nervously continued to look around. 

"Cassie!" He yelled. "What's wrong? What happen? Are you ok?" 

"Cole." She almost sobbed out. "H-He's standing outside my house." 

"Who?" Cole frowned. "Cass, who's outside your house." 

"The man who took Jennifer." Cassie glanced over her shoulder towards the door. "He left jasmine and lavender on my pillow!" 

Cole felt as if a bucket of ice had been dumped over his head. He spun around to face Jones. From the expression on her face, she already knew what was coming. 

"I can have you ready to be sent in an hour." The woman said quietly, obviously how scared Cassie looked was having an affect on her as well. 

"Cass." Cole turned back to the screen. "Can you leave without him seeing you?"

Cassie nodded, she shakily got to her feet. She picked up the box, taking it with her. She was biting her lip hard, little trails of blood were barely visible. 

"It's not just him." Cassie whispered. "There's another man, I met him earlier. He called me by my name. I don't know where he went." 

"It's ok Cassie." Cole said firmly. "I'm coming I promise. Just get out of the house." 

"Go somewhere with lots of people." Ramse cut in. "Like a bar or something." 

"Ok." Cassie's voice was timid. 

Cole ran a hand through his hair frantically. "Where do you want to meet? I need to know." 

Cassie paused for a second. Her eyes darting as she tried to think of a place for them to meet. 

"There's a bar." She finally said. "On 34th and Quebec, it's called Lucky 7." 

"34th and Quebec, Lucky 7." Cole nodded. "I will be there Cassie, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that Cassie's being stalked what do you guys think is gunna happen? I'm interested to hear your theories! Leave me feedback please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky 7

Chapter 8

After Jones cut the connection, Cassie stuffed the white box into her bag. It took her less than a 90 seconds to run to the back room and gather together nearly all her papers. Cassie feared that the Pallid Man might have discovered their evidence board. But it looked like nothing had been touched. Shoving the papers into her bag as well, Cassie pulled her phone from her pocket to call a cab. After giving them an address a few blocks away, Cassie closed the door to the back room and locked it. Just in case. She moved quickly, snatching several pairs of clothes from the laundry basket by the basement. Cassie rolled them into a ball and stuffed them into her bag. 

She nearly ran into the wall when she heard someone trying to open the front door of her house. 

"No no." Cassie whispered slinging her bag over her shoulder. 

She yanked open her back door. Poking her head out, Cassie looked up and down the alley. When she saw no one, she stepped outside and pulled the back door closed. 

Quietly, Cassie crept down to the end of the block. She didn't like the dark but it aided in her escape. Once she was on the corner, Cassie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

She tried to walk as if nothing was wrong. Blend in. But she couldn't stop herself from looking over her shoulder every few steps. 

It wasn't until she was seated in the cab did Cassie finally get her hands to stop shaking. And it wasn't until she pulled up in front of the bar that her heart stopped trying to jump out her chest. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole was impressed with Jones for once. She was actually keeping her word. But that might have been because after they cut the connection with Cassie, he got frantic. 

"10mins Mr. Cole." Jones had said. "To prepare the machine." 

Cole paced for the those ten minutes. What if he didn't get there in time? What if the Pallid Man was waiting for Cassie the moment she stepped out of her house. He should have told her to hide or something. To hunker down until he got there. That was a stupid plan though. Because obviously he had gotten in her house to leave the jasmine and lavender on her pillow. Cassie's house wasn't safe.

"34th and Quebec. Lucky 7." He muttered. "34th and Quebec. Lucky 7. 34th and Quebec. Lucky 7." 

"Cole." Ramse stepped in front of him to stop his pacing. "Come on, it's time." 

He nodded, nearly jogging over to the chair on the platform. As he laid back, Jones stepped up to give him his shot. 

"You'll be there for a week Mr. Cole." She said. "After you secure Dr. Railly, you need to track down this Pallid Man. He is directly linked to the 12 Monkeys." 

Cole nodded. All he could focus on was making absolutely sure that Cassie was safe, first. 

As Jones returned to computer, Ramse stepped upon one of the platform steps. 

"Keep a cool head brother." He smiled. "Cassie is safest when she's with you. Remember that." 

Cole nodded as the machine began to come to life. Ramse stepped down. Cole tried to remember not to hold his breath for this but it was incredibly hard. As the light consumed him, he felt the familiar tingle in his hands and ache in his back. 

He was running before he truly got his bearings. He could open his eyes enough to see the street signs, that was good enough for him. He had to get to Cassie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't even finish one drink. Cassie thought that maybe the alcohol would calm her down but it wasn't working. Every time she tried to lift the glass to her lips, her stomach turned. 

So this is what true fear felt like? Or was she just anxious? 

Sighing, Cassie rubbed her eyes and huddled deeper into the booth she was sitting at. Cole had said an hour, in five minutes he was going to be late. 

Cassie couldn't fault him for it though. He was coming from 2043. Not from work or from his home, he was coming from another time period. She would give him until Lucky 7 closed. 

Today was probably the worse day she'd had since Cole kidnapped her. At least then she had people to rely on. People who would help her out. 

Cassie nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Fishing it from her pants she squinted at the name on the screen. 

Lauren.

Cassie sighed. If she didn't answer, her sister would keep calling until she did. But Cassie didn't want to talk right now, she just wanted Cole. It was funny in a sense. She was just thinking how she had no one to rely on, then her sister calls her. Cassie knew she could tell her sister anything. But she wouldn't tell her this. If they could get into Cassie's house they could certainly get into Lauren's.

Pressing the ignore button, Cassie opened up a new message and typed quickly. 

'Can't talk right now. With Cole.' 

It was a lie but a good one. Plus it would also keep her sister from calling her again for the night. Putting her phone on silent, Cassie put it back in her pants. 

"Cass..." 

Cassie spun around. Cole was standing behind her. He was sweating, almost to the point that his shirt was soaked through. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he was breathing heavily. However his eyes weren't dazed like they normally were when he splintered. 

She was on her feet before thinking about it. And attached herself to his chest within seconds. She didn't care that he was sweaty, she didn't care that he probably stunk (she couldn't smell him so that's all that mattered); Cassie just wanted to be in his arms. In his personal space. 

Cole's arms wrapped around her. Swallowing her whole and tightening. Cassie buried her face in his chest as she tried to calm her breathing down. 

Everything was ok for now. She wasn't by herself anymore.

"Cole." 

He ran a hand firmly up and down her back. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Cassie shook her head. Cole moved them so that they could sit down in the booth. He sat on the outside, so that Cassie was between him and the wall. It was the safest she'd felt since the pizza shop. 

She tucked herself into his side. Not caring about their awkwardness the night before. If it could even be called that. She was scared and Cole was the only person right now that could make her feel ok. She would hang on him for as long as he allowed. 

"Cass, talk to me." 

"I'm alright." She whispered. "Just really scared. He was in my house Cole." 

"I know." Cole said quietly into her hair. "I'm sorry, I should have been there." 

"It's ok." Cassie replied pressing her face deeper into his chest. "You're here now." 

Cole had started to say something but a waitress carrying a tray of food stopped at their table. 

"I ordered us dinner." Cassie explained at his confused look. "I had a candy bar today, I'm hungry." 

The waitress placed two cheeseburgers in front of them. Complete with lettuce, tomatoes and fries. Sitting up, Cassie and Cole both set about eating. Cole always ate in silence, stuffing his mouth to full capacity. But Cassie, normally would talk through an entire meal. Tonight though, she didn't seem to have the energy. 

She watched as he frowned down at his hands and flexed them. 

"You ok?" Cassie asked. 

If he splintered right now she'd be pissed. 

"Yeah." Cole said slowly, still frowning at his hands. 

"Eat." Cassie nudged him. 

"Where are we gunna go?" Cole asked around a mouthful of fries. 

"My grandparents shop." Cassie replied. "It's listed under my mothers maiden name. It'll take them a while to find us."

He didn't reply. Cassie went back to her food. At least her headache was starting to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not happy with the way this ends but it's ok because the next chapter is my favorite! Let me know what you guys think of this one! Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Cole fighting makes me anxious

Chapter 9 

As Cassie unlocked the door to her grandparents shop, Cole walked around the building twice. He would be damned if someone got to Cassie while he was here. She had looked as if she wanted to protest, but after a few seconds she muttered something to herself and shook her head. Cole raised an eyebrow at her. Not use to Cassie not saying what was on her mind. He made sure to squeeze her shoulder before he began his perimeter check. 

The inside was nice and spacious. An old bookstore from the looks of it. 

"There's an apartment upstairs. Kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom." Cassie explained as she pinned their research papers on a board. 

"You should get some sleep." Cole said quietly. 

Cassie shook her head. "Not tired."

Cole hummed. 

He watched her as she mindlessly pinned up all the papers. Now that she wasn't as scared, she had become distant from him. It happen in the cab on the way over. One minute she was letting him hold her to his side. Then she went stiff for a moment as if something clicked in her head and scooted away. Cole was confused. He didn't say anything but he didn't understand it. Ramse had always said that women were confusing creatures. 

Chewing roughly on his cheek, Cole had two options. He could either leave her alone and hope she wouldn't be distant for long, or he could ask what's wrong and open that can of worms. 

He chose the first one. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later found them sitting on the couch. A great deal of space between them. Cassie had turned the tv on but Cole wasn't really watching. From the corner of his eye, he could see Cassie squirming. She had been unusually quiet. And it was obviously driving them both mad. 

Cole was normally the one who didn't talk. And now he found himself constantly trying to keep a conversation going. The silence between them was no longer comfortable. It was thick and heavy. Cole felt as if he was choking every time Cassie shrugged at one of his questions. 

Not to mention his hands had started tingling again. Normally that meant he was about to splinter. But the ache in his back never came. 

"I need some air." 

Her statement caught him off guard. Cole turned his head towards her. Cassie wasn't looking at him, her fingers were twisting painfully in the hem of her shirt. He could see tears in her eyes.

"I can't....I just.....I need a second." 

She jumped up. 

"Cassie, it's not safe." Cole stood up following her. 

"It's fine Cole." Cassie said shortly. 

She pulled on a jacket, buttoning it up slowly. Cole didn't know why but he was starting to panic. 

"Cassie, what's wrong?" He asked trying to step in front of her. "Tell me what's wrong." 

"Nothing's wrong Cole." She was avoiding his eyes as she stepped around him. "I just need a second." 

"Cass." 

"No Cole." She grasped the door knob. "I need--" 

"It's not safe." Cole slid his body between her and her the door. "I can't let something happen to you." 

"It doesn't matter what happens to me Cole." Cassie tried to shoulder him out of the way. "It really doesn't." 

"How can you say that?" He asked, firmly planting his feet and putting all his weight against the door. "After everything--" 

"I....Cole all I want is a second." 

"Let me come with you, I'll walk behind you or something." He protested. "Cass, I can't let you go by yourself." 

"I'll only be outside for a second." She snapped. "I can't breathe I need some air." 

"Tell me what's wrong, let me help you." 

"You can't help me." She shook her head still trying to push him from the door. She had pushed her hip into his, using all her body weight to try and scoot him away from the door. Her arm pushing against his head. 

"Why are you acting like this?" Cole asked. "We don't have time for this, we've gotta find the 12 Monkeys." 

"COLE! FUCKING MOVE!" 

Cassie shoved him so hard that his back bounced off the door with a hard thud. She pushed him again before he could even get over the shock. 

They stood staring at each other. Cole's eyes wide in shock while Cassie's poured out tears. But she wasn't angry. Cole could see it now, she was sad. She was hurt. 

"FUCKING MOVE!"

It might have taken all of her strength but Cassie's final push succeeded in moving Cole out of the way. She ripped open the door and slammed it shut behind her. 

It took Cole a moment but he pulled open the door and stepped outside. Cassie was running down the street. 

"CASSIE!" 

Cole could feel his heart dropping. Cassie was running. She was running away from him. 

Yanking on his hair, Cole returned to the bookstore. He needed to talk to Ramse. Slamming the door shut, he nearly ran over to the white box. Pressing the button down he began to pace. 

"What is wrong Mr. Cole?" Jones voice cut through the air. 

"I need to talk to Ramse." He stated. 

"I'm right here man." 

Cole shook his head. "I need to talk to just you." 

"Ah." Ramse hummed. "Hold on a second." 

There was shuffling on the other end and it sounded as if Ramse was picking the box up. Cole could hear his boots as he walked across the floor. Picking up the white box, Cole placed it on the bookshelf.

"Mr. Ramse." Jones called out. "You have 15 minutes. And do not forget to ask him."

"Yeah yeah." Ramse replied. 

Cole kept on pacing. His mind was moving fast. Cassie was gone, she had ran from him. Not to him but from him. She didn't want to be around him. She didn't want him. Things weren't going to be the same. Cassie had given up on him. She hated him. Why was he such a fuck up? Why couldn't he just tell her that Max didn't have anything on Cassie? Why? Why? Why?

He couldn't breathe. Air wasn't reaching his lungs. His vision was getting spotty. He was gasping for air. Cassie hated him. She hated him. She fucking hated him. 

"Cole." Ramse's voice cut through all the noise. "Cole it's ok, calm down." 

Cole shook his head, he was pulling furiously on his hair. "It's not ok. It's not. Ramse I can't breathe. I can't....she ran..." 

Cole's body suddenly felt very heavy and he sunk to the ground. 

"No," Ramse said firmly. "Don't you dare have a panic attack on me. You haven't done this since before West 7." 

Cole shook his head. "I can't breathe. Brother. I can't breathe." 

"James." 

Cole snapped his head up. 

"Don't do this man." Ramse's voice was smooth and calm. "Calm down and take a deep breath. Come on breathe with me." 

Cole tried his best to focus on his brothers voice. When he was younger, his panic attacks were almost daily. It always started with him tugging and pulling on his hair. And while in school it caused him to get picked on a lot. Until one day, an older boy came to his rescue. And beat up every single kid who'd made fun of him. 

Ramse was at his side from that day out. 

There were only two people who could talk him out of his attacks. His mother had been particularly good at it. And Ramse had gotten great at scooping tiny Cole up and running him to his mother. No matter the distance. 

But after his mother had died from the virus, it was up to Ramse to bring him out of them. A couple of times Cole blacked out, but in the end his newfound brother could talk him out of the attacks with quickness. 

"You still with me brother?" 

Cole felt himself nod. "Yeah, I'm.....Im ok." 

"Good." Ramse replied. "Jesus man, you haven't had one like that since we were teenagers. What's going on?" 

Cole took another deep breath.

"Cassie and I had a fight." He said quietly. "She ran from the bookstore and I don't know where she's at." 

Cole began to tug on his hair again. 

"She hates me." He damn near whimpered out. "She hates me. I hurt her and now she doesn't want me." 

"Cole." Ramse said firmly. "Calm down and breathe. Did Cassie actually say that she hates you?" 

"No." He said quietly. 

"Did she say she doesn't want you?"

"No." Cole sucked in a breath. "But she pushed me and she ran from me." 

"Why don't you start at the beginning." Ramse said. "Tell me what happen." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassie stopped running when she got to the park her mother use to take her to. She took a seat on a deserted swing, digging the toes of her shoes into the sand. 

She didn't bother to try and stop her tears. She let them go freely. She had a lot of pent up anger and frustration. Crying it out was the only way she knew how. She had never been a violent person. In school she was the nerdy girl whose glasses were too big for her face. 

And after she discovered her passion for healing people, nothing else mattered. 

That's why these feelings for Cole should have never happen. They had a virus to stop. There was no time and no room for romantic feelings. And did she really think Cole would want her? Stupid. 

Cassie jumped when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out she sighed. Lauren was calling her, again. If she didn't answer, her sister would get worried. If she did, her sister would hear the tears and be ready to tear Cole limb from limb. 

Pressing the answer button, Cassie brought the phone up to her ear. 

"Cass Cass! Where have you been?" Lauren's cherry voice asked. "Spending all your time with Cole huh?" 

"Not really." Cassie murmured. 

"Cassie?" Lauren's voice changed. "Are you ok?" 

"Cole and I had a fight." Cassie said quietly. 

"About what?" Lauren questioned. "Is he being a dick? Do you need me to come kick his ass?" 

Cassie chuckled. "No Lauren, it's ok." 

"Well what are you guys fighting about?"

Cassie paused. She couldn't tell her sister that they were fighting because Cole had someone in 2043. She couldn't tell her that she'd gotten ahead of herself and assumed. 

"Stupid stuff." Cassie finally shrugged. "It doesn't matter really." 

"Well are you gunna talk it out with him?" 

"I don't know." Cassie replied. "He might not want to see me anymore." 

"Then he's a dumbass." 

Cassie laughed. "Thank you Lauren." 

Her sister laughed as well. "It's what I'm here for. I originally called to remind you about Allison's birthday." 

"Two weeks from today right?" Cassie asked. 

"Yep." Lauren sighed. "My little girl is going to be 7 years old. Seems like yesterday I was....." 

As Lauren trailed off into a long winded story, Cassie let her eyes roam the playground. There weren't many people in the park, probably because it was 10am on a Wednesday. All the kids were in school and their parents at work. 

Cassie hummed along with her sisters words. The park was almost too empty. 

Something moved behind Cassie and she froze. 

"Lauren, I've gotta go." She whispered. 

"What?" Lauren asked. 

"I've gotta go." She replied. "My....my lunch is over and I'm gunna be late." 

"Oh well--." 

"Talk to you later, love you bye." 

Cassie hung up the phone. Shoving it into her pocket she held her breath. Someone was directly behind her, she could feel them. Cassie made a split decision. Jumping to her feet, Cassie tried to run. But their was an arm around her waist and a hand over her mouth before she could even take a step. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ramse listened to Cole talk. He didn't interrupt him once. And Cole appreciated that. He felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest the more he talked. 

When he was finished, the two of them sat in silence for a few minutes. 

"You did screw up." Ramse finally said. "But I don't think you screwed up as bad as you think." 

"Ramse, she ran from me." 

"She needed some space man." Ramse chided. "You chose not to talk about the elephant in the room and it overwhelmed her." 

Cole put his head down. 

"You let her feel like Max was more important to you than she is."

Ramse chuckled. "You have royally screwed up." 

"What do I do?" Cole asked.

"You go after her." Ramse replied. "Cassie is safest when she's with you. She's not with you right now, she is not safe." 

"But..." 

"You're gunna have to tell her how you feel." Ramse interrupted. "It's the only way to fix this." 

Cole sighed. Standing from his place on the ground, Cole looked at the white box on the bookshelf. "Ok, I'll go after her." 

"Good man." Ramse laughed. 

"Keep the connection open." Cole said. "Incase I can't find her." 

"Wait, Jones wanted me to ask if you've been feeling strange?" Ramse asked. "Apparently the machine has been acting wonky." 

Cole shook his head, if he told Jones about his tingling hands, she'd pull him back. "I haven't felt anything." 

"Ok." Ramse said. "I'll keep the connection open, see you when you get back. With Cassie." 

Cole nodded as he pulled on his jacket. He wouldn't come back to the bookstore without her. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It amazed Cassie that no one stopped her and the Pillad Man. Could they not see that she was crying? Could they not see the gun he had pressed into her back. Did they just not care. 

"You and Cole do a very good job of hiding together." He had said as they walked down the street. "I've had eyes all over this neighborhood and no one saw you til you made a break for it." 

Cassie pressed her lips together. Cole had been right, she should have stayed in the store. 

"What made you run?" The Pallid Man asked. "Did you finally realize that you mean nothing to Cole?" 

"What does it matter?" Cassie asked. 

"It doesn't." He grinned. "I just thought you were smarter." 

Cassie chewed her lip. 

"Did you get to tell him you love him?" The Pallid Man asked. "It was that your reason for running? You realized Cole will never feel the same? You're just a means to an end." 

They turned down the street that the bookstore was on. Cole was coming out the door. The Pallid Man's arm arm up around Cassie's neck as he took the gun from her back and pointed at Cole. 

"Cole!" 

His head snapped up just as the Pallid Man's gun went off. It caught him in the right shoulder. 

Cassie screamed. 

Cole went to his knees, clutching his shoulder as several men in all black seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

"Cassie!" 

Two of them lifted Cole up as the Pallid Man and Cassie passed by him. 

Cassie frowned when she heard Cole murmur, "No, not right now." 

"Cole!" 

"Cass it's ok! It's---"

As the Pallid Man dragged her back into the bookstore, the men who had been holding Cole began to curse. 

When Cassie glanced over her shoulder she was both relieved and scared.

Cole was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far honestly. I loved writing this one. So let me know what you guys think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pallid Man

Chapter 10

Cole is screaming for Cassie as the pain in back his reaches an all new high. He rolled out of the chair, falling onto the platform. His shoulder feels as if it's on fire and the blood is leaking onto the platform beneath him. 

"Cole!" 

Ramse was hauling him to his feet before Cole could protest. He cried out as his brother gripped his shoulder. 

"You're bleeding." Ramse said grimly. "Bullet is still in there isn't it?" 

Cole tried to shrug only to feel enormous pain. "I've...gotta go back...he's got her." 

"What happen Mr. Cole?" Jones demanded. 

"Ambush." Cole replied. "They got Cassie and then shot me." 

"What are we gunna do?" Ramse lifted his gaze to their head scientist. 

"Take him to the medical bay." Jones said after a moment. "We have to stop the bleeding." 

"No!" Cole struggled against Ramse. "I have to....go back...Cassie!" 

"Cole, your shoulder first." Ramse murmured as he helped him out of the control room. Cole was already unsteady on his feet. The pain in his shoulder was getting worse. Everyone they passed in the hallway glanced back at them.

Cole gritted his teeth and allowed himself to be half carried, half dragged. 

"What happen?" He asked. "Why am I back?" 

"Something's wrong with the machine." Ramse explained. "It's been acting like it's bringing you back for two days now." 

The medical bay was empty. The scientist usually stayed in the control room, none of them truly doctors in that sense. People didn't get hurt in this building so there wasn't really any use for a healing doctor. 

"Ramse," Cole groaned as Ramse helped him onto one of the beds. "I've gotta get back. They've got Cassie." 

Ramse nodded, pulling from his pocket the black box. Pushing Cole down with one hand, Ramse sat the box on the table. The screen shook a bit before clearing up.

Cassie was sitting on the couch. Her wrists tied together. From what they could see she looked ok besides the shaking and the tears. Two men stood on either side of her. Both of them holding rifles in their hands. The Pallid Man was nowhere in sight. 

"I kept the connection open, our side is muted they can't hear us." Ramse explained. "I heard you yell Cassie's name but before I could get the box out you were splintering back." 

"Jones isn't upset about you taking it.?" Cole asked. 

Ramse shook his head. "She's more worried about the damn machine." 

Cole gritted his teeth as Ramse set to work on his shoulder. They were both use to caring for each other. It was to the point that they could easily dig out a bullet and wrap someone up with little to no difficulty.   
Cole couldn't keep his eyes off Cassie. His stomach was twisting on itself. He should be there with her, protecting her. The Pallid Man was going to kill her. 

He stiffened when the door to the shop opened and in stepped The Pallid Man. He had several men with him, all of them dressed in black. They all separated and began to search the house, probably looking for everything that Cole and Cassie had put together. 

Cole barely flinched as Ramse successfully dug the bullet from his shoulder. He heard the familiar clang of it hitting the medical pan. Ramse scooted away for a moment to find bandages.

"It's a shame." The Pallid Man began. "You had so much faith in Cole and he left you here." 

Cassie didn't reply. She didn't even look up. 

"No matter though." The man grinned. "You're here for me to play with until he gets back." 

He stood in front of Cassie. Cole saw it coming before it actually happen. The Pallid Man raised his arm and in one sharp moment, struck Cassie across the face.   
She cried out and tipped over to the side from the force. Cole's stomach raged. One of the men standing next to the pale man, yanked Cassie up right. 

"You have to forgive me." The Pallid Man smiled. "I forgot my bamboo sticks back at the office."

He laughed. 

Cole yelled and tried to sit up as The Pallid Man hit Cassie again. This time an upper cut that forced her to fall back against the couch. Cole thought he had knocked her out for a moment. He was relieved when Cassie slowly brought her bound hands to her mouth. 

Ramse gently put his hand on Cole's chest and pushed him back down. His brother was gently as he pressed a few bandages to the bullet hole. 

"Hold this here." Ramse picked up Cole's hand and pressed it to the bandages. 

As he began to wrap and tape, Cole swallowed. His eyes stayed on Cassie. Her nose was bleeding and her lip looked busted. 

The Pallid Man bent over and grabbed Cassie by the throat. She choked as he pulled her to him. Cole watched as he tightened his grip around her neck. Cassie was turning red.

"I expected you to talk more." The Pallid Man mused, he squeezed hard. Cassie whimpered.

Smirking, he threw back onto the couch."I just knew you were going to tell me that you don't know where he's gone to and that you don't know how to find him." 

He squatted in front of Cassie. "I expected you to beg me to let you go." 

Cassie stared at him for a moment. Her eyes narrowing as more tears tracked down her cheeks. The Pallid Man gave her a cheery smile, a taunting smile. 

Cassie sat up and spit on him. 

"Whoa." Ramse sounded shocked. "You taught her that didn't you buddy?" 

Cole didn't reply. He was proud of Cassie but he was scared for her. The Pallid Man could easily stand up, pull out his gun and shoot her in the head. 

But he didn't. 

He seemed as shocked as Ramse. He sat for a moment, staring up at Cassie with an odd expression. Cole felt his stomach turn when he finally smiled. 

"Maybe I have under estimated you Dr. Railly." The Pallid Man stood up. 

This time, his hit did knock Cassie out. She tipped over again. Her body going slack. Blood from her nose was already seeping into the couch. 

Cole start pulling on his hair.

"I'm sure Cole will be back soon." The Pallid Man said to no one in particular. "At least I hope he will, it's be such a shame if Dr. Railly has to suffer for him." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Cassie wakes up, her face hurts. There's dried blood under her nose and her bottom lip feels like it's 10 times bigger than normal. She opens her eyes slowly and winces. Her head is pounding. Her throat hurts as well, she's sure she's got finger print bruises around her entire neck. 

It's dark outside but the Pallid Man has turned on several lights in the store. There are still two men standing on either side of her. They don't even blink as she struggles to sit up. 

There a good bit of blood from her nose that has soaked through her couch. The stain makes Cassie sick to her stomach. It reminds her of all the times she's seen Cole's blood. Reminds her how many times she's had to watch him get hurt or be hurt. 

It's right then and there that Cassie decides she won't give Cole up. No matter what happens to her. No matter what The Pallid Man does to her. She won't tell him anything about Cole. She would be dead in a few years anyways, what did it matter if it happen now or then?

"Did you have a nice nap Dr. Railly?" The Pallid Man asks. 

He's sitting in the armchair across from her. He hasn't taken off his black coat or his hat. He looks very out of place. 

"I was hoping you and I could have a little chat." 

Cassie pressed her lips together. 

"Oh come now." He laughed. "I'm sure I'm talking to you more than Cole ever did." 

He nodded to the man standing to Cassie's left. Faster than Cassie could have even imagined, the man in all black snatched at her hair. Grabbing a hand full of it at her scalp. She cried out in surprise. She was yanked to her feet as the Pallid Man stood. The three of them made their way over to the board of evidence and research. 

On their way, Cassie snuck a glance at the white box on the bookshelf. The black screen was up, she could see it, almost as if it was hiding at the tops of the books. Cole was watching, he could see her. 

"Where did you find this?" 

Cassie snapped her eyes to the Pallid Man. He was pointing at a scrap of paper pinned to the board. Cassie squinted at it. 

It was an address. One she and Cole hadn't managed to get to yet. It was two states away and they would have had to plan out the road trip first. 

"Where." The Pallid Man repeated. "Did you get this Dr. Railly?" 

Cassie shrugged. 

He punched her in her stomach. Cassie's eyes bugged for a moment as the air was forced out of her. She doubled over, trying to sink to her knees. But the grip on her hair was still there and it was painful as they forced her stand back up. 

"I don't like hurting you Dr. Railly." The Pallid Man said quietly. "But from all the times I've watched you and Cole, this silence is most unlike you." 

Cassie wasn't sure she could have responded if she wanted to. Her stomach was screaming in pain, her lungs fighting to collect air. 

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time Dr. Railly." He tapped on the scrap of paper. "Where did you find this?" 

Cassie met his eyes from her hunched over stance. This man was going to kill her. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole was scared. Jones was telling him that it might take days for the machine to be fixed. Days. The idea of not being able to go rescue Cassie scared him. He had seen the future without her. He never wanted it to be a possibility again. 

He and Ramse had confiscated the black box. Jones hadn't really protested. And if she had, Cole would have taken it anyways. 

The two brothers had almost barricaded themselves in their bunker. It had been Ramse's idea. After all, Cole hadnt stopped pulling at his hair for hours now. And Ramse wouldn't let him have a panic attack in front of the others. He wanted to keep it between them. Ramse could handle it, the others couldn't. 

"Come on Cole." Ramse's hand was running firmly across his shoulders. "Breathe for me." 

Cole's eyes were glued to the screen. He had to watch as Cassie was yanked around by her hair and punched in the stomach. He had to watch as Cassie was thrown to the ground and kicked. 

Cassie had looked directly at the box. Cole saw a flash of hope on her face when she realized that the connection was still open. Cole wanted to call out to her. He wanted to unmute their box and tell her everything was going to be ok. But he couldn't. All he could do was sit and watch. Sit and wait. 

They were hurting her. Cassie was being hurt because of him. 

"Cole." Ramse pinched his shoulder. 

"What?" He nearly growled. 

"Breathe." Ramse said softly. "Cassie's tough. Jones will have the machine fixed soon and then you can go save her." 

Cole reached up to yank on his hair only for Ramse to catch his hand in his. 

"No, no." His brother muttered. "You're gunna pull your hair out. And then how will you get any girls?" 

Cole didn't reply. He wasn't in the mood for jokes. He wasn't in the mood to be touched. He wasn't in the mood to do anything but go to 2015 and save Cassie. Ramse knew this and that is why he was joking and touching Cole.

Cassie cried out on the screen and the tension that Ramse had just worked out of Cole's shoulders returned. Ramse bit back a sigh. 

It was going to be a long night. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Cassie is thrown back on the couch, she's certain at least one of her ribs is broken. It hurts to breathe and so much blood has dried up in her nose that she has to take gasps through her mouth. 

It's almost midnight and Cassie can feel tiredness pulling at her mind. She wants to escape the pain. At least for a little while. 

The Pallid Man pulls the armchair over towards her. His minions push the coffee table out of the way. Then they sit on the couch with Cassie and grip her arms, holding her firmly in place. He sits so close that Cassie can see the ridges in his scar on his cheek. 

"I'm amazed." He said. "All this silence. All this loyalty. For Cole?" 

He pulled from his pocket a knife. The blade is long and gleams in the lights. 

"All we want to know is where you get all this wonder information from." The Pallid Man smiled. "You're on the right track. The 12 Monkeys never stay in one place. But the more pressing matter is where did you get that address from?" 

Cassie chewed the inside of her cheek. She wasn't going to talk. He couldn't make her. Cole may not have cared about her, but she cared about him. She would not give up any information. 

The Pallid Man shakes his head a little as he reaches for Cassie's shirt. He doesn't bother to unbutton it. Instead he cuts it open. Calmly, he brushes imaginary dirt from her chest. His finger tips press down right above her heart. 

He glances up at Cassie and gives her a wide grin. 

"X marks the spot." He gripped the knife and pressed the tip down. "Doesn't it Dr. Railly." 

He pushed the tip of the knife in enough to draw blood before dragging it down. Making a long line. 

Cassie tries not to scream, she really does. But this hurts. Blood is already running down the cut quickly. She might honestly need stitches. 

Once The Pallid Man is certain the line is ok, he digs the knife back into her skin and drags it down once more. Making a rather large bloody X on the top of her chest. Just under the left side of her clavicle. 

The Pallid Man holds his hand out to the side. It only takes a second before one of the men dressed all in black hands him a sleek bottle. The Pallid Man uncorks it and hold it above the wound. 

"You won't be sleeping tonight Dr. Railly." He grins and dumps the liquid straight onto the wound. 

It burns. It feels as if an animal is clawing open the already cut skin. Cassie screams. It hurts so badly. The Pallid Man is laughing as he stands up. 

"Well at least we know she's not totally mute." 

The minions holding her haul her to her feet. A third one brought a chair from the kitchen. They sit Cassie down and tie her arms behind her back. All the while ignore her screams. 

Once she's tied nice and tied, The Pallid Man sends his minions out the door. All of them.   
Cassie's trying to contain her screams but this is pain she's never felt before. It's running through her body at top speed. The world is spinning and turning pretty colors. The bloody X is trying to grab and stop her heart. And it's going to cause as much pain as possible before doing so.

"Cole!" She finally screams, her body was starting to shake uncontrollably. "Cole make it stop. Please make it stop." 

"Cole isn't here." The Pallid Man said. "He left. Disappeared. He won't save you now." 

He stood up, making his way over to Cassie. He knelt in front of her once again. This time his hands resting on her knees. 

"You need to understand Dr. Railly." He slid his hands up her thighs to grip tightly at her hips. "Cole is using you as a means to an end. No more, no less." 

Cassie shook her head, her screams turning into sobs, the Pallid Man's fingers were digging painfully into her hips. "Cole...." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing Cassie scream for him, breaks Cole's heart. Ramse is forcefully keeping him seated on his bed. He's got Cole's arms locked at his side. His brother had tried to turn him away from the box but after Cole freaked out and nearly head butted him, Ramse settled for keeping his arms pinned. 

"Come on Cole." Ramse says for probably the thousandth time. "Breathe buddy." 

Cole shakes his head. His vision is getting spotty again. He can feel the panic rising in his chest. Cassie is going to die because he can't get to her. She is screaming for him right now. Pleading for him to come and make the pain stop. But he can't. 

As Cassie's scream turn into sobs, Cole can feel anger rising with his panic. It grew as he watched the Pallid Man slid his hands up her thighs and grip at her hips. He started to panic more. The last time he had an angry panic attack, Ramse's eye was black for days. And Cole had apologized so much that Ramse threatened him. 

"I'm going to fucking kill him." 

"I hope so." Ramse nodded. "You gotta admit though, her loyalty is impressive." 

There was a knock on their bunker door. 

"Mr. Cole." Jones voice floated through. "The machine is ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me a hard time. But let me know what you think of it please!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that matters is Cassie

Chapter 11

Cole is in the chair before Jones can even explain to him why he was brought back earlier. He doesn't care. All that matters is getting to Cassie. He needs to get to her. Jones is quick as she injects him and Cole appreciates that. He's sure his frantic state has put almost everyone on edge. But he couldn't help it. 

As he sits back, Ramse enters the control room box in hand. 

"If you can drop him right in the store that'd be great." Ramse tells Jones. "They've finally left." 

"What?" Cole snaps his head up. "The Pallid Man left?" 

Ramse nodded. "He said he was going to give Cassie some time to experience that liquid drug." 

Cole gritted his teeth. He cut his eyes to Jones who was pressing her lips together. 

"I need to go straight to her." He said firmly. "There can't be any mistakes." 

Jones didn't reply. 

As the machine came to life, Cole let his head rest back. He needed to get Cassie, make sure she was safe, make sure she was ok. Then he was going to kill the Pallid Man.

The tingle is his hands is as intense as ever. And the ache in his back makes him think it's going to snap him in half. 

He is on all fours when his senses come back to him. And he can hear Cassie screaming. 

Scrambling to his feet, Cole sways as he looks around. He's in the kitchen part of the bookstore. And he is alone. It looks like Ramse is right, they've gone. It's suspicious but Cole can't think on it right now. 

Cassie is screaming and sobbing in the next room. Cole nearly jumps over the table to get to her. She is still tied to the chair. Her head is tilted back, her eyes squeezed shut as she screams and rocks from side to side. She has to be having an hallucination. 

"Cassie!" 

Cole slides to his knees in front of her. Cupping her face with both hands, he looks into her blue eyes. Cassie is looking at him, but she clearly isn't seeing him. Her pupils are so big Cole can barely see any blue. She shakes her head free from him and goes back to rocking. But Cole moves closer, placing his body in between her legs. Their noses are almost touching.

"C-Cole?" She whimpers. 

"Yeah it's me." He nods. "I'm here."

Cassie shakes her head, another sob escaping her lips. "He said you wouldn't come back for me."

"I'll always come back for you." Cole protested. "Always." 

Cassie squeezes her eyes shut as more tears roll down her face. Cole sets to work on untying her. The ropes left several marks upon her arms. Cassie's face is bruised in several different spots, dried blood covers the bottom half of her face and there's an open cut above her eyebrow. Blue and purple finger prints look odd on her neck, Cole hates the sight of them. The X on her chest has crusted blood on it, the skin around it an angry red. Taking off his jacket, he helps her put it on, since the buttons to her shirt are gone. 

"Come on." Cole scoops Cassie into his arms. It hurts his shoulder but Cole ignores it. All that matters is Cassie. 

She clings to him fearfully. "Please be real, Cole. Please." 

Cole felt as if his heart was breaking all over again. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I'm real Cass." He murmured. "I'm real baby." 

Cassie tightened her grip around his neck. He glanced at the box on the bookshelf. Making a grab for it, he also noticed Cassie's phone. They would probably need that as well. 

"Cole?"

Ramse must have unmuted the black box. 

"I got her man." Cole said. 

"I see that. Now get out of there." Ramse replied. "Before they come back." 

"I'll press the button as soon as I can." Cole nodded. 

"Remember man." Ramse began. "She is safest when she's with you. Don't fuck up again." 

"I won't." Cole said firmly. He looked down at Cassie who was shaking in his arms. "I won't."

Cole cut the connection without waiting for his brother to reply. They needed to move. He pocketed both items and readjusted Cassie in his arms. He grabs the bag she's always carrying around as well.  
Cole headed back the way he'd came, stopping in the kitchen to see if the gun he'd planted was still wedged behind the fridge. It was.

Trying not to shift Cassie too much, Cole grabbed the gun. He didn't know where they were going but they couldn't stay here. 

"Cole." Cassie whispered. 

"Yeah?" He replied pulling open the back door. 

"I don't feel good." 

"I know." He said stepping out the back door. "Just hold on for a few more minutes." 

They end up in a park. Cole had to stop walking when Cassie began to dry heave in his arms. Knowing what was coming next he sprinted into a secluded area of the park. Cassie scrambled from his arms before dropping to all fours and throwing up three times. Cole pulls back her hair and rubs her back, not speaking but making sure she knows he's there. It's hard for her to throw up, with her broken ribs. Each heave causes her a tremendous amount of pain but she can't cry out because of the vomit in her throat. Cole wishes it was him instead of her.

The sun would be coming up soon and they needed a place to sleep. After Cassie could throw up no more, he moved them away from the bile. Cole sat on the grass with Cassie in his lap. She was shivering and sweating. The drug taking its last affect on her. 

"D-Did you bring my phone?" Cassie asked. 

Cole nodded, pulling it from his pocket. Cassie took it from him and opened it. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

"Place to stay." Cassie replied pressing the phone to her ear. 

Cole expected for her to start talking to someone. Maybe she was calling her sister? Lord help him if she was calling Aaron. Cole didn't think he could deal with her ex fiancée today. But if he had a place for them to stay then he would bite his tongue and go with it. For Cassie. 

But she didn't speak into the phone and after a couple of minutes she hung up. 

"My parents always go on vacation around the end of summer." Cassie explained. "I was calling the house to make sure they were still gone." 

"How long will they be gone?" He asked. 

"Three weeks at best." Cassie replied. "We need to get a cab." 

Cassie dialed another number and put the phone back up to her ear. This time she did speak, giving someone the name of the park the were in. After hanging up the phone, Cassie put it in the pocket of his jacket. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Cassie's shivering wasn't getting any better and that worried Cole. 

"Cole?" She murmured. "I'm sleepy." 

"I know." He replied pulling her closer. "But you can't go to sleep just yet." 

Cassie grumbled but looked up at him. Her eyes were wide and but more focused than they were before. He can still see the daze in them. He can see the doubt that he's really there with her right now.

"I thought he was going to kill me." She said softly. 

"So did I." 

Cassie's eyes searched his face. Her pupils were still dilated, Cole knew the drug wasn't completely out of her system.

"I hope this isn't a dream." She said thoughtfully. "What if I'm still tied to that chair. What if The Pallid Man is still asking me about you." 

"It's not a dream Cassie." Cole said firmly. "I've got you. He doesn't. You're safe with me." 

"I should have stayed in the store with you." Cassie's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry." 

Cole shook his head. "No Cassie, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have been such an asshole." 

Cassie's brow furrowed, her head tilting. She opened her mouth to say something but they were interrupted by the horn of the cab. 

Cole stood up with Cassie in his arms easily. Making sure they hadn't left anything behind, Cole headed back towards the mouth of the park. 

He put Cassie in the cab first. Poking his head back up to see if they were being watched. He couldn't see anyone. Cassie curled herself into his side once he was seated. He put his arm around her, mindful of her ribs. He knew that once the drug wore off, Cassie was going to be in a lot of pain. 

After Cassie rattled off the address to the cab driver, she buried her face in Cole's chest. 

"Make the spinning stop Cole." She whimpered. "Make it stop." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassie's parents house wasn't large but it wasn't small either. You could tell that they had several rooms redone after their children had moved away. Cassie still had a key. 

Cole stood in the living room at a loss. He didn't know what to do. Cassie, who was still in his arms, gave a woozy laugh. 

"We need to go upstairs." She said. "Last door on the right is my room." 

Cole nodded and headed for the set of stairs he could see. It was an odd feeling, being in the place that Cassie had grown up in.  
Her room was simple, a large bed, a dresser and two bookcases. There also seemed to be an attached bathroom.  
Cole sat Cassie on her bed, kneeling in front of her as she swayed. Her eyes were barely open as she looked down at him. 

"We've gotta get you cleaned up." 

Cassie tried to focus on him. "I'm tired, my body hurts." 

Cole nodded as he gently worked his jacket from her shoulders. The X on her chest had started to bleed again. 

"Think you can take a shower?" He asked her. 

Cassie shook her head. 

"Bath then." Cole declared.

"Bath's are dirty." Cassie blurted out. "You're sitting in dirty water." 

Cole raised an eyebrow at her. Cassie wouldn't be able to stand on her own in the shower. And he knew neither one of them could handle the option of taking a shower together. Unless.....

"Cass." He started slowly, trying to take a deep breath. "I'm going to...present an idea to you." 

Cassie narrowed her eyes at him. "Cole, my head hurts too bad for this." 

"Let's take a shower together." He said quickly. "But with our underwear on." 

It silent for a moment. Cole can feel his face heating up the more quiet she stays. It catches him off guard when she starts to giggle. Cole stares at her as if she's grown a second head while he gets redder and redder. This drug needs to wear off. Now. 

"That's actually a great idea." Cassie says around her giggles. "Let's go." 

She stands up and falls into Cole. It's a good thing his reflexes are quick. He stands up, avoiding bumping heads and gently wraps his arms around Cassie. 

"This drug is an intense one." Cassie murmured. "Shouldn't it be gone by now?" 

Cole shrugged as he helped her into the bathroom. It was a spacious bathroom, big enough so that they only felt mildly cramped. He put the toilet seat down and helped Cassie sit on it. 

Cole returned to squatting in front of her. She was swaying again. He didn't like how this drug was affecting her. There was nothing he could do but wait it out. Cassie didn't seem to notice him sitting in front of her at first. She was trying to unbutton the rest of her shirt. It took her a few tries but she managed it. Cole sucked in a sharp breath. He hadn't been prepared.

Her stomach was littered with bruises. Footprints across her belly and clear indications where at least two ribs were broken. 

"Oh." Cassie murmured quietly. 

She was looking down at herself as well. Anger surged through Cole as tears gathered in her eyes. 

"Don't cry Cass." He pulled her into a hug. "Please don't cry. I'm going to kill them all I swear." 

Cassie gripped at his back tightly. Her tears slipping on his neck and down under his shirt. It was an odd feeling. To have someone crying on him, but Cole wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone but Cassie. 

After a few minutes, her tears stopped and she slowly sat back. Her eyes were red rimmed. But Cole was relieved to see that her pupils were slightly smaller. Not by much but some. 

"Come on." Cole gently gripped her arms.

Cassie stood up stiffly. The drug was definitely wearing off, she was starting to feel pain. Holding her up with one arm, Cole hesitated. Did she want him to unbutton her pants? Or could she do it herself? He didn't want to make things any more awkward than they had to be. It would be his luck that this was the kind of drug that let Cassie remember everything. 

"Stop thinking so loudly." Cassie murmured as she undid her jeans. "I keep telling you my head hurts." 

"Sorry." Cole muttered. 

With his help, Cassie stepped out of her jeans. She was wearing a simple pair of black panties. Cole snap his gaze to the ceiling for a second. 

Not now body. Not fucking now. 

Cassie sat back on the toilet lid, her head falling into her hands. But she winced after a moment and sat back up. 

Cole quickly pulled his shirt over his head and shucked his pants off. He figured it was better to do it quickly. If he went slow he might lose his nerve. And this wasn't about him. It was about Cassie. 

Cassie's cheeks flushed under the bruises and she ducked her head down. Her movement was a little too quick because she groaned and swayed. 

"Easy there." Cole helped Cassie stand up again. 

Together, they made their way over to the shower. Cole pulled the shower curtain back and Cassie reached inside to turn on the water. Her hand was shaky as she held it out to set the temperature. 

"Ok." She said after a moment. "Have you ever done this before?" 

Cole shook his head. 

"Oh boy." She murmured. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

Cassie shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Nothing's wrong. This will just be an adventure for both of us." 

Cassie lifted her leg up and stepped into the shower. Not wanting to risk her falling, Cole followed immediately after her.  
The steam was nice, its heat warming Cole to the bone. Cassie was facing him, her eyes closed and her head tilted back as she left the water run into her hair.  
Her blue eyes soon found his and she stepped back slightly. 

"Your turn." 

Cole stepped forward and ducked his head. The warm water fell from his hair down his back and chest. Reminding with with a stinging jolt that he'd been shot and his shoulder was in pain. 

"Cole?" Cassie frowned, her blue eyes on the stitches. "He shot you." 

Cassie raised a shaky hand, her fingers brushing over the stitches. Cole sucked in a sharp breath. 

"Sorry." She pulled her hand back. "Id forgotten...Im sorry." 

Cole shook his head. "It's ok." 

Cassie pressed her lips together and Cole offered her a shaky smile. "Let's get you cleaned up." 

He slowly reached out and pulled Cassie to him. Then he turned her so that her back was to him. She tensed as he steered her back towards the water.

"This is going to hurt." He tucked his chin over her shoulder so he could see. 

"Bad?" Cassie's voice shook. 

"Yeah." Cole took both of her hands in one of his. "Just squeeze my hand ok?" 

Cassie gave a single nod. Cole nudged her forward just a bit more and the shower water collided with the X.  
Cassie didn't cry out but her grip on Cole's hand was impressive. They stood completely still for a few moments, Cole not wanting move her anymore than he had to. Finally, her grip loosened a bit. Cole raised his free hand and gently ran his fingers over the X. 

"C-Cole?" 

"You're going to need stitches." He said calmly. "But it has to be clean first." 

As soon as he was sure the dried up blood was gone, Cole stepped back from Cassie. They both let out breaths. Cole watched as Cassie ran her hands over her face several times, washing away all the blood. She winced as water hit the cut above her eyebrow. 

Then she turned to him. "Ready to get out?" 

Cole nodded. Wrapping his arm around her, he gently lifted her out the shower. Cassie wrapped a towel around herself and handed Cole one. 

"My dad might have some clothes that will fit you." Cassie said after a moment. "It's the first door after you come up the stairs." 

Cole nodded. "Do you need help?"

Cassie thought for a moment before shaking her head, giving him a small smile. "I think I'll be ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lucky me I've got a really bad cold so it may be a bit before I can post the next chapter because all I wanna do is sleep. But lemme know what you guys think of this one?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stitches and pancakes

Chapter 12

When her head finally started to clear up. And when she could finally move her head without feeling dizzy, Cassie found herself in a pair of old yoga pants and a black bra.   
She was standing front of her full length mirror. She looked like shit. She had tied her hair back with shaky arms. This was one hell of a drug. The dizziness, nausea and shaking seemed to come in waves. Getting bad and then almost disappearing. Just to return again.   
As she stood in front of her mirror, Cassie chewed on the inside of her cheek. She had at least two broken ribs, all that could be done for that was some major painkillers. She had placed a slightly wet towel over the X mark on her chest. Cole was right, she would need stitches. The finger prints on her neck were sensitive to the touch, telling her that the Pallid Man had almost crushed her neck.   
Her left cheek was bruised but the cut above her right eyebrow was already scabbing over. 

Cassie sighed. She was going to be in a world of pain after she finally got some sleep.

Glancing at the clock, Cassie groaned. It was already 8:40am. She had been up for over 24 hours. It felt like it had been longer. She jumped slightly when the door to her bedroom opened. 

"Sorry." Cole said instantly. 

"It's ok." Cassie replied. I'm just a little jumpy." 

Cassie turned back to the mirror. She let her arms hang limply at her sides as she continued to study the black and blue form that was her upper body. 

Cole came to stand behind her.

"Cass..." 

"You know how to do stitches right?" Cassie interrupted him. "Cause my chest hurts." 

Cole nodded, gripping her elbow and guiding her over to the bed. Cassie instructed him to where he could find the needle and some thread. 

When Cole returned with the items, they both moved to the head of the bed so Cassie could lean against the headboard. Cole threaded the needle and glanced up at Cassie, she was staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes far away. 

"This might hurt." He said quietly. 

Cassie nodded once, her eyes still on the ceiling. 

The silence in the room was deafening. Biting his lip, Cole leaned forward so that he could see what he was doing. It was different stitching up Ramse, his brother was tough. Not that Cassie wasn't tough, he just didn't want to cause her anymore pain. And getting stitches hurt. 

It was Cole who winced not Cassie when there was the distinct pop of him pushing the needle through her skin. After the first stitch, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Cass." He murmured. "I'm sorry I got you into this. It's my fault you're hurt." 

She blinked. The first time in minutes it seemed. Cassie lifted her head to look at Cole. 

"It's not your fault." 

Cole ducked his head, avoiding Cassie's eyes. This was definitely his fault. If it wasn't for him Cassie would probably be married by now, with kids, in a nice home. 

"I'd be dead." 

Cole snapped his head up. Had he said that out loud? Cassie tilted her head at him, her blue eyes were unreadable. 

"You'd....be dead?" He frowned. "What do you mean?" 

Cassie chewed her lip. "You said that Jones wanted you to cut ties with me after you took me right?" 

He nodded. 

"If you hadn't of come back after everything that happen with Goines," Cassie sighed. "I would have killed myself." 

Cole felt frozen. 

"You keep me grounded." She continued. "When everyone abandoned me, I had you. No one believed me. Aaron claimed to love me and he left me. At least when it came to you, it was up to ME to believe YOU. Granted you kept splintering but at least I had the hope that you'd be coming back." 

Cassie snapped her eyes back to the ceiling. "So this isn't your fault, I chose not to tell him anything. And I'd choose the same if I had to do it over again." 

It was silent again. 

"Cassie." He finally whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

She smiled wryly at the ceiling. "You aren't good at talking, remember?"

Cole opened his mouth but closed it. He had told her that he wasn't good at talking. Obviously he wasn't good at reading people either. He was the reason Cassie was still alive. And he didn't even know it. 

"Cassie." He began. "I...Im an asshole. I've been an asshole to you since we started working together. I shouldn't have lied to you, that first night with the boxes." 

Cassie frowned. 

"What are you talking about?" 

Cole shifted on the bed. Ramse had told him the only way to fix things were to tell Cassie how he felt. But what if she didn't feel the same? She had said he kept her grounded. But what did that mean exactly? 

"Cole?" 

He glanced at her. "When you asked me if you weren't a threat to Max..." 

"So her names Max." Cassie mumbled. "Interesting." 

"She and I had a thing." Cole blurted out. "It didn't amount to anything and it doesn't matter anymore." 

He returned to the threaded needle in his hand. Figuring that if he had something to focus on then he might be able to get his words out better. He made two more stitches. 

"Nobody," he mumbled. "I mean....After meeting you, I can't even look at another woman." 

Cole took her silence in stride, trying to focus on pulling her skin closed and not the fact that she wasn't responding. His hands started to shake the more the silence stretched between them. 

"Cole." 

He squinted on the stitch he was pulling close. 

"It's ok if you don't feel the same Cassie." He hoped his voice wasn't shaking like he thought it was. 

"Cole."

"I shouldn't have let my feelings get this advanced anyways. We've got a mission to complete and once it's done I'll be erased." He sighed. "I'm sorry Cass." 

"James." 

He snapped his head up. Where did she learn his name? Had he told her his name? Had Jones? Did Ramse sneak and tell her some day that he wasn't paying attention? 

Cassie's hands came up to cup his face. Their eyes met and Cassie gave him a small smile. 

"For once," she licked her lips. "Stop talking." 

Cassie pulled him close and pressed her lips against his. Cole didn't know what to do, he pushed his lips back against hers but he hesitated to move anymore. 

Cassie took the lead though, wrapping one arm around his neck, pulling him closer. Cole pulled back every so slightly, to take a breath before kissing her again. This time he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and tried not to moan as she opened her mouth instantly. 

Cole hadnt kissed very many women. But the ones he had didn't taste anything like Cassie. There was something wildly addicting about the taste of Cassie's tongue against his. He would never forget it. 

Raising his free hand, Cole tugged Cassie's ponytail lose. Then he locked his hand at the back of her head with a hand full of hair. Cassie's moan filled his mouth in response. 

He was about to pull her closer when there was a sharp pain in his index finger of the hand that was still between them. Cole pulled back with a curse to see that he had successfully stabbed himself with the needle he was stitching Cassie up with. 

"Sorry!" Cassie exclaimed. "Oh crap, I'm sorry Cole." 

He laughed. 

Looking up, he met her eyes. Cole waned forward and pressed another kiss to her lips. 

"Are we ok?" Cole whispered. 

Cassie peeked at him from under her eye lashes. 

"I want us to be ok." She said. "We can discuss details later. I'm tired Cole and starting to hurt." 

Cole nodded, pressing his lips to her forehead. He chuckled when her stomach grumbled.

"So, I'll finish stitching you up. Then we can eat and go to bed?" 

Cassie grinned at him. "Yes, have you ever had pancakes?" 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 9:30am when Cole and Cassie made it down to the kitchen. Cassie's movements were getting slower and slower. Cole didn't like it but it meant that the drug was finally wearing off.   
Her parents kitchen was large. Two stoves, two refrigerators and a rather long island in the middle of it. 

Cole didn't sit down. He couldn't. Instead he stood at Cassie's side, passing her anything she asked for as she pulled together the ingredients to make pancakes. 

He remembered pancakes. His mother use to make them every Sunday morning. Cole remembered what they looked like but not what they tasted like. He was excited to taste them again. 

It was nice, helping Cassie cook. She was no longer distant from him. Her body leaning against his because she wanted to not because she had to. Any time she got a moment, Cassie would tilt her head up to him and smile. 

Normally, Cole would be gearing up for another attack. Planning out where they were going to head to next since nowhere seemed to be safe. 

But every time his mind headed down that path Cassie seemed to know. And she would press herself a little bit closer to him. Smile a little bit wider at him. 

"Relax Cole." She whispered in his ear as they sat down to eat. "Just for today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way too long. And I'm not exactly happy with it but they kissed! So yay. Let me know what you guys think?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathroom floors and stories

Chapter 13 

Cole wakes up because Cassie is not tucked to his chest. They had gone to bed not long after eating their pancakes along with bacon and scrambled eggs. Cole liked the pancakes and bacon. The eggs he found weird. 

Then he helped Cassie back up to her room and into her bed. After she was under the covers, Cole turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" 

He froze. 

"I...uh...I saw a couch downstairs." 

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Get in the bed Cole." 

He could feel his face heating up. 

"Cassie."

"James." She snuggled into her pillow. "Get in the bed. Now." 

Cole let his head drop for a second, hiding a smile even though Cassie's back was now to him. He slowly climbed onto the bed and got under the covers, unintentionally tensing. Cassie scooted so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest. She tried to reach back but the movement caused her to whimper in pain. Cole jumped, putting her arm over hip and resting his palm on her stomach. 

"Goodnight Cole." 

He glanced at the sunlight streaming through her curtains. "Night Cass." 

But now she wasn't pressed against his chest. She wasn't in the bed. Cole felt the sheets, they were still warm. Maybe she was using the bathroom. Cole was drifting back to sleep when he heard it, a painful whimper. 

Cole nearly fell out of the bed. His legs getting twisted in the covers. 

The door to the bathroom was closed and Cole nearly collided with it as he stumbled over to open it. 

"Cass?" 

She was on all fours hunched over in the middle of the bathroom. She seemed to have tried to pull her shirt off but could only get it half way before being overcome with pain. The broken ribs had caused her skin to bruise. 

Cassie had tears streaming down her face as she lifted her head to look at him. 

"Cassie!" 

Cole fell to his knees, reaching out for her. She let him pull her close but she cried out in pain. 

"What's wrong?"

"I...hurt...." She cried into his neck. "Please Cole. It hurts so much." 

Cole held her to him tightly. He didn't know how to make the pain stop. She'd been drugged so she didn't feel the broken ribs and the deep cut on her chest. But now that the drug was gone, Cole could only imagine the pain she was in. 

"It's ok Cass." He bent his neck to kiss hers. "I know it hurts." 

Cassie's hand flexed on his shirt. Cole leaned back against the bathroom door, pulling Cassie as close as possible. 

"C-Cole." 

"Yeah?" He loosened his grip. "Am I making this worse?" 

"No." Cassie murmured. "It hurts to breathe, I've never had broken ribs before." 

Cole's ribs had been broken many times. He knew the pain. He knew how much it hurt. At this moment though, if he could he would switch places with Cassie. She didn't deserve this pain. She didn't deserve to be crying on the bathroom floor. 

"Close your eyes Cass." He said quietly. 

"Cole?" 

"Just trust me." He presses his lips to her forehead. 

Cassie tucked her face into her chest, her breath shaky. Cole settled back and took a deep breath. 

"When I was little, before the virus, Ramse moved in next door. He's five years older than me so I didn't expect him to be my friend. If anything I expected him to torture me like all the other kids. I was a scrawny kid and I had a lot of panic attacks--" 

"You pull at your hair." Cassie's voice is muffled by his chest. 

"When have you seen me pull my hair?" He frowned, he tried his hardest to not let her witness that. Cole hated his panic attacks, they made him feel weak. 

"Sometimes when we're working late at night." Cassie answered. "You unconsciously do it. I figured it was some kind of anxiety." 

"That doesn't....bother you?" Cole murmured.

Cassie lifted her head to frown at him. 

"Why would it bother me?" 

Cole shrugged, feeling tightness in his chest.

"It's embarrassing." He almost whispered. "I can't hold myself together and I should be able to." 

Her frown deepened. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Nearly 95% of the population has some sort of anxiety issue." 

Cole hummed. "I still don't like them." 

Cassie smiled and pressed a kiss to his jaw. 

"Ramse moved in next door..." She prompted him. 

"Right." Cole took a breath. "He moved in and I avoided him. He was huge compared to me. One day though, these group of boys were fucking with me at school. I remember Ramse told them to knock it off before we went inside. But at lunch they just got worse." 

Cassie snuggled closer to him. 

"Ramse came out of nowhere. He was a ball of anger. They had me on the ground and were holding me down. I couldn't pull at my hair and it was sending me into overdrive. I can't really remember anything but Ramse throwing punch after punch." 

Cole smiled wryly. 

"After he was finished kicking ass, he picked me up and ran all the way home. Taking me straight in the house to my mom. And then from that day on, I was with Ramse at all times. He taught me how to fight and take care of myself." 

Cole paused, Cassie had gone limp in his arms. Her body sagging with light snores. Cole hummed as he kissed her forehead lightly. The bathroom floor wasn't ideal but he knew that it wouldn't be possible to move Cassie without waking her or causing her pain. 

So he rested his head back against the door and closed his eyes. He would sit here all day if it meant Cassie would get some rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassie was still in pain when her eyes open hours later. The bathroom is unbearably hot and she's sweating. Cole is still holding her to him tightly, the pressure from his hands on her back is wonderful. Cassie knows that you're suppose to support broken ribs but she had stumbled into the bathroom because she didn't want her sobs of pain to wake Cole. 

But he woke up anyways. 

Cassie smiled slightly. She didn't know if she and Cole were together but it was relieving to know he felt the same way she did.  
Kissing Cole, even though her chest was hurting from the stitches, was heaven. He tasted wild. There was nothing in this time period that tasted like Cole. Nothing. And Cassie found that she craved it. 

Glancing up at him, Cassie smiled at the fact that Cole was sleep. They both were exhausted. And the bathroom floor was no place to spend the next few hours. Especially since it was getting hotter and hotter. 

Pushing herself up slowly, Cassie did her best to not jar her ribs and not wake Cole. At least not yet. 

When she was level with his face, Cassie grinned. Cole sleeping was a rare sight. He snored of course but not obnoxiously loudly. His mouth was open slightly and because he was sweating his hair was sticking to his forehead. 

Cassie licked her lips once before leaning forward and kissing him. He didn't move at first. Too deep in his slumber. Cassie laughed into his mouth as she deepened the kiss. 

She supposed she was lucky that Cole didn't try to bite her tongue off. He tensed but Cassie flicked her tongue against his playfully and she felt him smile. 

He lifted one hand from her back to thread his fingers through her hair. As they kissed, Cassie tried to ignore the growing pain. Kissing was fantastic but fighting for air with broken ribs wasn't. 

Cassie broke the kiss with a wince. 

"Sorry." She murmured. "My ribs..." 

"It's ok." Cole interrupted her. 

Cassie smiled at him for a moment before huffing. "It's hot, can we get out of here?"

Cole chuckled before nodding. He gathered her in his arms, glancing at her to wait for to say it was ok. 

Once she did, Cole lifted her up and headed back for her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluff filler chapter. I wanted a chapter of nothing but Cassie x Cole moments


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole and Cassie have to talk

Chapter 14 

Cole wakes up first the next time. Cassie's head is tucked under his chin and her body pressed to his fully. Cole had did his best to keep her ribs supported with his hands but he knew from all her wiggling that it still hurt. Even in her sleep, Cassie couldn't escape the pain. 

Kissing the top of her head, Cole tightened his grip. The sun looked as if it was setting from what he could see in the window. They had been sleep for several hours since their bathroom floor nap. 

It was nice. To not have to worry. Even if he was only allowed that luxury for one day. Sleeping all day with Cassie in his arms was something he'd never forget until he died. 

But now they needed to plan. The Pallid Man needs to die. Cole had every intention of killing him for the way he hurt Cassie. However finding the Pallid Man wasn't going to be easy. He always seemed to just appear out of nowhere. And with Cassie hurt the way she was, they might be moving slow for the next couple days. 

Cassie wiggled a bit in his arms, a high whine of pain coming from her. Cole gritted his teeth, he didn't know how to help her. 

"Cole?" 

Looking down, Cole met Cassie's eyes. She was squinting up at him, her fingers curling into his shirt. 

"You alright?" He asked. 

"I don't know." Cassie's shoulders jerked in a shrug. "The pain's not as bad. It's just so constant." 

"Can I get you anything?" 

Cassie smiled. "We probably should get up. And plan." 

Cole shrugged. "We don't have to." 

"You're getting restless." Cassie replied. "I know laying around all day isn't something you're use to." 

"You're in pain." Cole shook his head. "I will lay with you til I splinter." 

Cassie rolled her eyes but smiled. "Let's order some food, spread out what papers we have left and plan." 

It took her a few minutes but Cassie was able to sit up and climb out of bed. She stiffly straightened her back as they headed to the door. Cole stayed close, hovering but not touching. 

The silence in the house wasn't eerie like it had been at the bookshop when Cassie was being watched. So even though she moved slowly, she wasn't tense. 

"How's pizza sound?" She asked him reaching for the house phone in the kitchen. 

Cole nodded happily. He had really liked pizza the few times he'd shared some with Cassie. It tasted amazing and he didn't have to use silverware. 

"Ok, how about you go spread out all the stuff in my bag while I order the food?" 

Cole gave her another nod but hesitated to leave the room. Cassie tilted her head at him, waiting and thinking he had something to add. Instead Cole surprised her by leaning across the island towards her. Cassie watched him as he debated in his head for a moment. 

Finally he set his lips on her forehead slowly, as if to say that she could stop him. But Cassie wouldn't, she knew Cole wasn't use to this kind of thing and had to test the waters as to what he could and couldn't do. 

Forehead kisses, Cassie would always accept. 

"We should probably talk about this." He muttered when he pulled back. 

"After I order the food." Cassie smiled. "Food first, talking later." 

Cole nodded and watched briefly as Cassie picked up the phone and dialed. He turned and headed into the living room. Cassie's bag was laying on the couch and he took a seat next to it. 

The white box was the first thing Cole pulled out of the bag. He pressed the button without hesitation, he needed to let Ramse know he was ok. 

Placing the box on the table, Cole continued to pull the papers and evidence from the bag. Cassie had done a great job of saving almost everything. 

The address, that The Pallid Man was so upset about was still at the bookstore. But knowing Cassie she had written it down somewhere else. 

Cole was spreading out all the sheets of paper when the broken black screen from the white box lifted into the air. 

"Cole?" 

He smiled. "Hey man." 

"Jesus man." Ramse huffed out a sigh. "Where have you been? What's happening?" 

"I had to stay close to Cassie." Cole shrugged. "They hurt her really bad." 

"Everything ok now?" 

Cole glanced to the kitchen, Cassie was still on the phone. 

"Kind of." He finally said. "We Uh....we kissed." 

"Finally." Ramse said in a dry tone. 

"Shut the hell up." Cole could feel his face heating up. 

Ramse laughed. "It's been a long time since I got to see you blush man. Was kissing her that good? Or is there more?" 

Cole shook his head with a huff. "We've just been kissing." 

"Kissing." Ramse teased. "So more than just one kiss." 

Cole rolled his eyes. "Come on man, stop." 

"Fine fine." Ramse cleared his throat. "Alright you've been kissing so what's wrong?" 

"I just....I don't know what to do next?" Cole mumbled. "Like where do we go from here? And what does it mean for us....?" 

"It sounds like you still have things to talk out with her." Ramse said. 

Cole shrugged. "It's just...when this is all over I'll be erased. And I don't want to do that to her." 

"You can't make that decision for Cassie. She should get a say in it." 

Cole nodded, watching as Cassie came from the kitchen with two cups of tea in her hands. Cole stood up to take the drinks from her. Cassie sat with a wince before she noticed the black screen. 

"Hey Ramse." She said easily. 

"Hello Dr. Railly." Cole just knew he was grinning his head off. "How are you feeling?" 

"Ramse, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Cassie?" She smiled. "But I'm ok, sore as hell but ok." 

"My brother taking care of you alright?" 

Cole was really tired of his face heating up like this. 

"He is." Cassie nodded sipping at her tea. "I'll be forever grateful to him." 

"Well I'm glad you're ok." Ramse paused. "Can't have my sister in law in pain." 

"Sister in law?" Cassie laughed. "We're getting married Cole?"

He was going to shove Ramse's head into a wall. He couldn't even respond, all he could was sit with his mouth open. He jumped when Cassie put two fingers under his chin and pushed his mouth closed.

"I'm about to go out on watch with Whitley." Ramse's smile could be heard in his voice. "You want me to give the box to Jones?" 

Cole shook his head. "No, I just wanted to let you know everything's ok on this end." 

"Right right." 

When he got back to 2043, Cole was going to punch Ramse in the head. 

"Well you two have a good night."

Ramse cut the connection before Cole could reply. Cassie was laughing quietly as she watched him glare at the white box. 

"I hate him sometimes." 

Cassie laughed louder. 

"He's a big brother." She said. "He's doing his job." 

"You ever tease Lauren like this?" 

"Oh yeah." Cassie smiled. "When we were younger, she had a crush on our first babysitter. This little nerdy older boy who lived across the street. I would torment her about it for hours." 

Cole smiled. Cassie didn't talk about her family much. So it was nice to hear even a little bit. 

"Anyways," Cassie's smile turned teasing. "Let's get married in the spring time." 

Cole groaned and fell back against the couch. Cassie dissolved into more laughter. 

"Ok ok I'll stop." She patted his shoulder. "Let's be serious for a second." 

Cole turned to look at her. 

"What are we doing?"

Cassie was looking at him carefully. Her face neutral. 

"I don't know." Cole finally sighed. "Things are different in my time. People don't do the whole dating thing." 

"Understandable." Cassie nodded. "I don't expect you to date me honestly, I just want us to be on the same page." 

"You don't want to date?" Cole asked. 

"I said I don't expect you to date me." Cassie shook her head. "Not that I don't want to." 

"I....how does it work?" Cole asked. "Dating I mean." 

Cassie shrugged. "It depends on the couple. Which is why dating could be hard for us. Some times what's just hours for you is days and weeks for me." 

Cole nodded. 

"But I want you to be mine." Cassie said quietly. "And I want to be yours." 

"I want that too." Cole reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "But when I'm erased, you won't ever see me again. I don't want to do that to you." 

Cassie shrugged. "That doesn't matter. That's then and this is now. When the time comes for your final splinter, I'll deal with it." 

Cole pressed his lips together. 

"We don't have to try." Cassie said softly. "We can go back to being just friends." 

"No we can't." Cole shook his head. "I can't be just your friend." 

Cassie hummed. "So I ask again. What are we doing?" 

"I want you." Cole tried to say firmly. "I know I'm shit at acting like I care and expressing myself but I know that when it comes to you, I'm in. All the way." 

Cassie opens her mouth but closes it. It's the first time Cole has seen her speechless. He waited for her to speak, hoping that she was understood what he was saying. 

"Cole." She gave him a shy smile. "I'm in too. All the way." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassie learned early on that Cole could eat a lot. So she ordered three pizzas, one for herself and two for Cole. 

She watched him from the corner of her eye as he ate. Things had gotten slightly awkward after their talk, but Cassie scooted close to Cole and pressed her lips to his cheek. 

While they ate, Cole searched through the papers on the table. Cassie had tried to sit up and help but her ribs wouldn't allow it. And the moment she winced in pain, Cole was pushing her back into the couch. 

"We should visit that address I have." Cassie said as she finished off her pizza. "It's obviously important." 

"Do you know what's there?" Cole asked. 

Cassie shook her head. "Whenever I googled it, all that showed up was an empty warehouse." 

Cole frowned. "Maybe it's like a safe house for the roaming monkeys?" 

Cassie shrugged, pressing a hand to her side. Cole sat back a bit, putting his hand over hers. Cassie met his eyes with a smile. 

"I'm ok." She said quietly. 

He didn't reply, only continued to let his hand rest over hers. 

"Maybe we should stop for tonight?" He asked. 

"I'm not tired." Cassie replied. "We slept all day, I won't be surprised if I'm up all night." 

"Same here." Cole picked up another piece of pizza. "We could just sit and talk?" 

"Just be us?" Cassie gave him a smile. "For a little while." 

Cole nodded, shoving the rest of the pizza in his mouth. He wiped his hands on his pants before leaning back and gently pulling Cassie to him. 

"Do you think Ramse will ever call me Cassie?" 

Cole chuckled. "He calls you Cassie. It's just his way of fucking with me when you're around to hear." 

Cassie hummed. "I wish I could meet him." 

"I wish you could too." Cole replied. "You both remind me of each other." 

"How so?" 

"Ramse's the best person I know." Cole shrugged. "Before we got taken in by Jones, we ran around with this crew called West 7." 

Cassie rested her hand on his chest, tilting her head up to give him her full attention. 

"The leader, Deacon, is an asshole. Doesn't care who he hurts or who he kills. Ramse and I never kill unless we absolutely have to." 

"So, how'd you fit in with Deacon?" 

"He wanted to basically train me to be his second in command. Max stood on one of his sides, he wanted me to stand at the other." Cole explained. "But he thought Ramse was soft, he wanted me to kill him." 

"That's when you and Ramse ran?" 

Cole nodded. "Ramse isn't soft, he taught me everything I know. He just.....doesn't want us to lose ourselves. He doesn't want us to become killing machines just because." 

Cole looked down at Cassie on his chest. 

"You and he are the only people who I trust. The only people that I would do anything for." 

Cassie smiled at him. 

They both jumped when Cassie's phone, which had been silent since Cole first picked it up at the bookstore, started to vibrate across the table. 

Cassie sat forward with a groan. Once she grasped it, she quickly sat back, relieving the pressure from her ribs. Aaron's name was flashing across the screen. 

"Yes Aaron?" 

Cole tried not to listen in but voices could easily be heard through phones. And Aaron's voice is loud and strong. 

"I stopped by the bookstore." He sounded pissed. "I found blood and flowers, care to explain." 

"Got attacked." Cassie replied. 

"Where are you? Are you hurt? Jesus Cassie why didn't you call me? Where the hell is Cole?" 

Cole snorted. Cassie lightly hit his chest. 

"I'm fine Aaron, just a little banged up." Cassie said. "And I'm fine, Cole's here with me." 

"Where is here?" Aaron pressed. "Cassie I wanna stop by." 

"We're in hiding Aaron." Cassie replied. "I can't tell you where because we're being watched." 

Aaron made a funny noise on the other end of the line. 

"Look, I'll call you when I can ok?" 

Cassie hung up without waiting for a reply. She grumbled something that Cole couldn't hear as she tossed her phone back on the table. 

Cole was just about to ask if she was alright when the sound of breaking glass came from the kitchen. 

Cassie freezes and tenses instantly. Cole wants to jump to his feet but he knows sudden movements like that hurt Cassie. 

"Cole...." 

He puts a finger to his lips as he slowly moves out from under Cassie. 

"Cass," he stands up. "Go upstairs and hide." 

"Cole no..."

"Go, Cassie." He pulls her to her feet. "Please." 

The backdoor in the kitchen opened. Cole gives Cassie a slight push towards the stairs. He watches as she slowly tries to get up the stairs quickly. 

Cole looks around for the closet thing he can use as a weapon. There's a cane in the umbrella stand. 

Cole grasps the handle and pulls it out. He can only hear one set of footsteps so far but that doesn't mean anything. It's probably a scout, sent to check and find if they were even there. 

Cole raised the cane and stood ready. He saw the all black outfit and swung, successfully catching the man in his face. Cole ignored the crunch of his nose and his scream of pain. He swung again, this time lower. The man doubled over and Cole brought the cane down hard on the back of his head. The man dropped instantly, his blood pooling on the ground. 

Cole poked his head in the kitchen. The others hadn't followed their companion in just yet. He and Cassie only had two minutes at best. 

Cole took the stairs two at a time, the cane still in his grasp. 

"Cassie!" He hissed in the hallway. "Cassie come on we gotta go." 

The closet door opened and Cassie nearly fell out. Her eyes wide with both fear and pain. 

"Cole." She winced. "I can't run." 

"I got you." 

Cole bent at the knees and scooped her up. Cassie protested but he ignored her as he rushed back downstairs. 

"We need to get the papers." Cassie said. 

Cole nodded and kneeled so that Cassie could reach out and shove the papers, the white box and her phone into the bag. Cassie clutched it to her chest as Cole stood back up. 

He yanked open the front door and stuck his head out. It was silent and he couldn't see anyone but that didn't mean they weren't being watched. 

Cassie tucked her head. 

Cole knew he could run with Cassie in his arms that wasn't a problem. But it would hurt her. 

"I have to run Cass," he whispered. "I'm sorry." 

"It's better than being taken again." She replied. "Let's go." 

Cole kissed her forehead before he took a shot and sprinted from the front door, across the yard and to the street. He turned right and set a pace to run down the sidewalk. 

He didn't know where he was running to but he wouldn't let them take Cassie from him. 

Not again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! There's only one more chapter left of this story guys. It's come up so quickly but I'm excited! Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being on the run sucks

Chapter 15

Cole ran until his neck was wet from Cassie's tears. She hadn't complained, not even once but it hurt her and Cole felt horrible when he finally stopped. His injured shoulder feels like it's on fire. He had run for 20 minutes without stopping, they had to get as far away from the men searching for them. Cole refused to let Cassie get hurt again. 

"Where do I go?" He asked her as he slowed down to a walk. 

"I....we need a motel." She replied. 

Cassie lifted her face from his neck to look around. She squinted into the darkness, her eyes darting to the street signs. 

"There's a Motel 6 around the corner." She pointed to his right. 

Cole headed in that direction. Cassie kept her head up, using her left hands to wipe away her tears. 

"You have to put me down." She told him. 

"Why?" Cole asked, his grip instinctively tightening on her. 

"We can't get a room like this." Cassie replied. "They'll think you beat me or something." 

Cole jerked to a stop, his eyes staring wide at her. It was true, Cassie's face was still bruised badly. The cut above her eyebrow was scabbed over but the skin was yellow. Her cheek was a dark blue. The only healed part of her face was her lip. Her neck still had finger prints.

"I'm going to go in by myself." Cassie said. "That way if they ask any questions I can just tell them that I'm running from an abusive ex or something." 

"Cassie..." 

"It's ok Cole, they probably won't even ask. But if they do then that's my story for them." She kissed his cheek. "Now put me down." 

Cole did as she asked. Watching her carefully. Neither of them had jackets and Cassie shivered slightly. She opened the bag and dug around in the bottom of it.  
Cassie checked her wallet with a relieved nod before looking up at Cole.

"See those benches." She pointed to several black wooden benches by the end of the motel. "Wait for me over there?" 

Cole thought about protesting but Cassie looked tired and scared. And she needed to lay down. With a sigh he nodded and bent his head to kiss her. 

"Five minutes." 

Cassie grinned against his mouth. "Five minutes." 

She straightened her back as she pushed open the door to the main office. The lobby was empty, classical elevator music echoing loudly. The girl behind the desk barely even looked up as Cassie approached. 

"I'd like a room for..." Cassie paused. How long were they going to stay? How did they know they'd be safe here? They couldn't stay long. "Two nights?" 

The girl typed something into the computer, her eyes never leaving her cellphone that was laying on the desk. Cassie could see what looked like a movie playing on the screen.

"Name?" 

"Jessica Burn." Cassie shrugged. 

"Cash or credit?" 

"Cash."

The girl stuck out a hand. "That'll be $105." 

Cassie handed her the bills. This was almost too easy. Shaking her head at herself, Cassie concluded she'd been around Cole for too long. She was becoming paranoid like him. 

The girl handed her the room key before returning her entire attention back on her phone. Cassie thanked her quietly before heading back out the door. She held the key tightly in her hand. They were in room number 5. 

Cole who had sat on the bench sideways was already making his way towards her. 

"Everything ok?" 

Cassie nodded and showed him the room key. She led him over to the door and unlocked it. Cole followed her in and Cassie flipped on the light. It was a simple room with one bed, a TV, a dresser and a bathroom. 

It was surprisingly very clean. 

Cassie placed her bag in the one chair they had as she let out a deep sigh. Cole was peeking out the window, his eyes darting from place to place. 

Cassie left him at the window. Knowing that he was currently in his head. Worrying about where they were going to go next. She pulled open the bathroom door and cautiously stuck her head in. 

It stunk but there was no visible piss or shit anywhere. Cassie supposed that was a plus. Holding her breath, Cassie stepped into the bathroom and opened the window all the way. 

Closing the bathroom door again, Cassie walked over to the bed. They didn't even have clothes to change in to. 

She gingerly sat down and turned her eyes on Cole. His back was tense as he stared out the window. 

"Cole?" 

He jumped and turned to look at her. Cassie gave him a kind smile and patted the spot on the bed next to her. 

"Please?" 

He softened a bit. Crossing the room in two steps and crawled onto the bed. They sat at the head, shoulders touching.

"What's next?" Cassie asked. 

Cole picked up her hand, threading their fingers together. 

"We need to get to that address." He said quietly. "I don't think they'd be coming after us this hard if we hadn't of found that warehouse." 

Cassie nodded. "Aaron can get us there." 

"Are you gunna tell him?" 

"About us?" Cassie tilted her head. "Do you want me to?" 

Cole shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. I just need to know if I should be ready his death glares again."

Cassie laughed. "It's none of his business but if he asks or starts giving you death glares I'll tell him."

Cassie laid her head on his shoulder. They were silent for a few minutes, both of them lost in thoughts. 

"It's getting late." Cassie murmured, lifting her head to look at the clock on the tv. It was 15 minutes past midnight. 

"You wanna try to sleep?" Cole asked. 

Cassie nodded. She had thought she would be up all night. But the pain in her ribs made her want to do nothing but sleep. At least in her sleep she wasn't aware of the pain. 

Cole helped her pull down the covers of the bed and climb in. She laid her head on his chest, watching him as he stared at the ceiling. 

"What if they don't stop chasing you?" He whispered. "Even after we stop the virus and Im erased. What if they keep coming after you for revenge. I won't be here to protect you. I won't be able. . . ." 

He trailed off. Cassie could see the darkness clouding his eyes. 

"Cole." She kissed the corner of his mouth. "Stay with me, please? At least until I fall asleep. Don't think about the bad possibilities."

He blinked. 

"I'm sorry." He cupped her cheek to kiss her. "I'm here, I'm here." 

Cassie yawned as she returned her head to his chest. "Stay with me. Stay with me." 

Cole placed his hands on her side, the pressure giving her the best relief. "I'm not going anywhere Cass. I'm here."

"Stay with me." She murmured one last time. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Cassie wakes up, she finds that she can actually take a big breath without agonizing pain. She does a happy dance in her head. 

Cole is still sleep. 

Cassie is careful as she slips out of his grasp and heads into the bathroom.  
It no longer stinks and Cassie is grateful. She stands in front of the mirror, looking herself over. Her cheek bruise should be gone in a few days. The same with her forehead. The finger prints bruise on her neck were greenish almost, but at least she could touch them. Cassie takes a step back and lifts her shirt. Her bruises her purple. Third stage bruises. Meaning they still had to turn green and yellow before going away. Cassie grumbled to herself. Broken ribs were no fun.  
The X on her chest was different. Cole's stitches were impeccable and professional. He had obviously sewed skin together many times. The swelling had gone down but it was still sensitive to the touch. She would have an impressive scar once it was fully healed. 

Cassie rested her hands on the sink. She didn't want to ask Aaron for help, there was still way too much awkward tension between them. But they had no choice. Cassie wasn't made of money and she wanted to save as much as she could incase of emergencies. 

Aaron could easily get them a car to drive to the warehouse. But Cassie was sure that he'd want to go with them. 

"Cass...?" 

Cole was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She could tell that he wasn't truly awake but she smiled at the fact he'd dragged himself out of bed to come get her. 

"I'm ok." She smiled. "I can breathe without much pain." 

Cole jammed the palm of his hand into his sleepy eyes. He gave her a sleepy smile. 

"Come back to bed." He held out a hand. "It's 4am, we can sleep some more." 

"You want to sleep some more?" Cassie teased. "Who are you and what have you done with Cole?" 

"Ha ha." He took hold of her hand. "Cmon." 

Cassie let him lead her back to the bed. She didn't lay down though, instead she sat with her back against the headboard. Cassie tugged at Cole until his head was in her lap, his arms wrapping around her thighs. 

"Gunna watch the sunrise?" Cole mumbled. 

"Yes." Cassie began to run her fingers through his hair. 

Cole was sleep within minutes and Cassie grinned down at him. They may be on the run but it was moments like this that warmed her heart.

Cassie knew that when Cole made his final splinter, she would be heart broken. She knew that it could very well kill her. She might die of a broken heart. But it didn't matter. They had to make the most of right now. 

It wasn't like she could just go find Cole in her time line. He was still a child, probably around 8 or 9. She knew he had met Ramse by now and it made her smile at the thought that this Cole would be able to live a happy life. He wouldn't know suffering the way her Cole has. 

That thought alone made everything worth it. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Someone is standing outside their window. Cassie sees them before Cole does. He is still sleep in her lap. Cassie can feel her body tensing. She knows it's The Pallid Man. The tall shadow, the square shoulders and the hat. 

"C-Cole..." 

Cassie shook his shoulder. Her eyes never leaving the shadow of the man outside the window. Cole's grip on her tightened before he shot up into a sitting position. 

"Cass?" 

Cassie slid her fingers over his mouth. Her eyes still on the window. Cole can see the fear in her face, he can feel how tense she is. He turns on the bed, also going tense at the sight of the Pallid Man. 

Cole gets up and pulls Cassie from the bed. Cassie snatches up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. There is no where to truly go. So he pushes her into the bathroom. 

"Can you climb out the window?" He whispers. 

"I don't know." 

The window is small, but Cassie thinks that if she can get her hips through it, she'll be ok. 

Cole is rummaging around in the bag on her shoulder. He's elbow deep in it before he finds what he's looking for. The gun he took from behind the fridge in the bookstore. 

"I'll lift you up." Cole says after he tucks the gun in his pants. He bends down to grasp her around the hips. 

He lifts her with ease, helping her stick her feet through first. She has to twist to the side, angling her hips. It feels like her ribs are breaking all over again but she can't scream. 

Once she is sitting on the lining of the window, Cole releases her. Cassie twists even though it hurts so she can look at Cole. 

"I want you to get away from here. As quickly as you can." He says. 

"Cole, we need to stick together." 

He presses himself up to kiss her. "I will find you Cass, I will but right now you need to go." 

Cole turned from her as Cassie pushed herself the rest of the way out the window. He went back out the bathroom and scrambled over to the door. The Pallid Man had not moved. 

Cole planned to open the door and shoot him straight in the head. It was highly possible that Cole himself would be shot but that didn't matter. As long as he bought Cassie time to get away. 

Taking a deep breath, Cole closed his eyes. It was now or never. 

Tanking open the door, Cole stepped out the room and fired. But The Pallid Man didn't fall to the ground. He wasn't anywhere in sight. 

A cardboard box, cut in the shape of a man had been placed outside their window. Cole stepped closer to examine it. The hat was identical to The Pallid Man's. And it gave Cole at least a little comfort to see the bullet hole that went right through it. He didn't miss. 

But just as the comfort settled, it was ripped away by the sense of dread. The Pallid Man had set this up. He knew that Cole would get Cassie out of the room first. He knew.....

Cole nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears that familiar scream.

"CASSIE!" 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassie ran straight into him. Not The Pallid Man, but the man from the pizza shop. With the dark hair and bright blue eyes. 

She was busy looking behind her as she tried to jog away from the motel. Debating if she should go back to try and help Cole. But the idea was cut short when she collide with what she first thought was a wall. 

"Good morning Dr. Railly." 

Cassie swung on instinct. She'd seen Cole do it before. It hurt her knuckles but her fist connected with the mans cheek. He stumbled back, more from shock than actual pain. 

She tried to swing again but he caught her wrist mid swing. He twisted her arm behind her back at an awkward angle and brought his free hand up to squeeze at her neck. 

Cassie managed to get out one scream before his fingers pressed into her neck make her choke on air then moved up to cover her mouth. He dug his nails into her cheeks as she squirmed. 

"CASSIE!" 

The man turned with her in his arms. Cole was running towards them. He pointed the gun at them, Cassie squeezed her eyes shut. Cole an excellent shot but it she was still scared. 

"You won't shoot me Mr. Cole." The man said easily. "You don't have a clear shot."

Cole was ten feet away from them, the gun still raised and pointing. 

"Let her go." Cole said. "Let her go and you can take me." 

"How about you both come with me and I won't break her neck." The man twisted her head ever so slightly. 

"I'll kill you." Cole growled. 

"Well we seem to be at a stand still then." The man glanced at his watch. "Everyone else will be here shortly." 

Cole met Cassie's eyes. He pressed his lips together, his nostrils flaring. They needed to get out of here, before The Pallid Man showed up. 

An idea suddenly struck Cassie. It was risky and he might snap her neck but she had to at least try. 

Cassie opened her mouth without hesitation. Pulling her lips back she bit down with all her might. Until she tasted blood. 

The man screamed, his grip on Cassie loosening almost instantly. Dropping to her knees, Cassie covered her head with her hands as she heard Cole fire two shots. 

Cassie pushed herself up before the man could hit the ground. She set her eyes on Cole and ran at it. Her ribs screamed in protest but Cassie didn't care. 

When she reached him, Cole scooped her up. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Did he hurt you?" 

Cassie shook her head. "Let's just get out of here." 

Cole nodded, adjusting Cassie in his arms before turning and heading back around towards the Main Street. 

"Now would be a good time to call Aaron." Cole said quietly. 

"You're right." Cassie sighed. 

Fishing her phone from her bag, Cassie could see that her battery wasn't going to last much longer. She pressed called on Aaron's name. 

"Cassie, are you alright?" 

"We need a ride. And some clean clothes." She said quietly. "Can you do that?"

"I'm already in the car." Aaron replied. "Tell me where to pick you up."

"No Name Park." Cassie said. "We'll be there in 15." 

After Aaron confirmed he would meet them, Cassie ended the call and buried her face in Cole's neck. 

When was this going to be over?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For once, Aaron doesn't bombard then with questions. Cassie sees the way he grinds his teeth together at the sight of Cole carrying her but he stops when he sees the condition they both are in. 

"Just a little banged up huh?" He mutters. 

"Later Aaron." Cassie sighs. "Can you take the back roads to your place?"

She and Cole sit in the back seat of the car. She puts her legs over his lap and lays her head on her shoulder, curling herself to him as much as possible. 

"Would you like to share your story with the class?" Aaron asks after 10 minutes of silence. 

"I found an address." Cassie begins. "A warehouse two states over, I think it's the headquarters for the 12 Monkeys. Ever since I found it, they've been chasing us." 

"Cassie." Aaron nearly groans. 

"Don't start Aaron." She almost snaps. "It's early, I'm tired, my body hurts and I need a shower." 

He glanced back at Cole. 

"I suppose you're going to want to get to that warehouse." 

Cole nods. "That's the general idea." 

"Cole." Cassie gives him a look. 

They ride in silence for several more minutes. Cassie closes her eyes and presses her nose into Cole's shoulder. They are on a side road, nothing but woods and highway for 20 miles.

"I really wish you'd let me in on things more. I could---"

Aaron is cut off when the side of the car that Cole is sitting on, caves in. The sound of metal hitting metal is deafening and so quick that Cassie doesn't even have time to scream. Cole is thrown into her, both of them sliding into the door hard. 

Tires screech and Aaron is cursing loudly. When the car finally comes to a hault, there is a lot of yelling and Cassie is dazed. Cole is moving, reaching behind her to push open the door. She tumbles out first and Cole follows. As she lays on the ground, trying to get her bearings; Cole is on his feet shooting at whoever hit them. 

Aaron gets out the drivers seat, Cassie knows he doesn't carry a gun so it makes sense that the first thing he does is reach for her. Bullets fly overhead and at their sides, they seem to be out numbered. Aaron is trying to drag her into the trees when Cassie notices that Cole is still shooting back. 

"Cole!" 

He turns to look at them. 

"Come on!" She hisses at him. 

The three of them make a break for the threes, hoping to find some cover. The woods are thick but it's early morning, there is no darkness of night to help hide them. As they run, Cassie can hear Cole mumbling to himself but she can't make out the words.

"We need to split up." Cassie finds herself saying as they duck behind a clumped together group of trees. The bullets have stopped but the sound of footsteps and men shouting can still be heard.

"What?" Aaron demands. 

"Aaron this is Cole and I's fight." Cassie says. "I'm going to give you the address because if something happens to us then you need to get to that warehouse and destroy it."

"Destroy it? We don't even know what's there." Aaron protests. 

"We are currently being chased through the woods." Cole chimes in. "I think it's safe to say we know what's there." 

"Please Aaron." Cassie digs around in her bag. "Just do this without any questions. For once." 

Cassie rips a paper in half and uses a tree to support it as she writes out the address quickly. She shoves it into Aaron's coat pocket before slinging her bag back over her shoulder. 

"I'll call you when it's safe to meet up again." Cassie moves to stand beside Cole. "If I don't call well then...." 

Aaron looks like he's going to protest more but a gunshot makes them all jump. 

"We've gotta go Cass." Cole grabs her hand. 

"Bye Aaron." She murmurs giving him one last look. 

She is surprised that he doesn't comment. Just simply turns and takes off in the opposite direction. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They don't make it very far. The Pallid Man seems to have endless men at his disposal and Cole only has one gun. So it's no surprise when they hear the distinctive click of an empty chamber. Cole tosses the gun in frustration and picks up the pace. 

They can see the highway when it happens. The Pallid Man steps from behind a tree in front of them. His gun raised and pointed. 

"You know." He begins with an odd smile. "You two are really starting to annoy me." 

Cole tightens his grip on Cassie's hand. 

"I commend you however." He steps closer to them. "Never have I had to chase people for days on end." 

The Pallid Man's men have caught up with them. Surrounding the two in a circle of guns. 

"Let her go." Cole demands. "She doesn't have anything to do with this, everything she's done is because I asked her to." 

His grin widens. "I'm actually considering offering Dr. Railly a job. She has done some impressive digging for you. And is more loyal than some of my own men." 

Cassie takes a half step back and Cole let's go of her hand to stand ever so slightly in front of her.

"I take it that means no?" 

The Pallid Man raises his gun so that its higher, taking aim at them. 

"Fuck." Cole hisses under his breath. "Not now, not right fucking now." 

Cassie watches from the corner of her eye as Cole squeezes his eyes shut. The ground is starting to shake slightly, Cole sucks in a sharp breath. She's startled when he suddenly grabs the sleeve of her shirt. 

There is the sound of a gun going off but Cassie can't tell whose it is and where it goes. She suddenly has a sharp tingle in her hands and an ache in her lower back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One of the first things Jones told him when she introduced the idea of time travel to Cole was: Whenever You Are Coming Back NEVER Be In Physical Contact With Someone. 

Don't hug someone goodbye. Don't kiss someone goodbye. Don't even shake their hand. Do. Not. Do it.

But in that moment, when Cole felt his hands start to tingle he knew he couldn't leave. He refused to leave Cassie alone with The Pallid Man again. He figured that if he grabbed her sleeve, there would be less risk of them fusing together. There was no skin on skin contact. 

The only problem being that Jones gave him drugs for his time traveling. They had modified his insides so that it would be possible. Cassie didn't have those drugs. Jumping to 2043 would probably kill her. 

But it was a risk Cole was willing to take. 

There is a weight on his hips. 

He's sitting in the machine chair. Trying to arch his back to relieve the pain but he can't because of the weight. 

Someone is screaming in the control room. It honestly sounds like Jones. Or maybe it's Ramse.

Cole opens his eyes.

Cassie is straddling his hips. She is the one screaming. Her back is arched painfully, her hands on his chest. The scream is horrible but it doesn't last. 

The control room goes quiet. The others are in shock, Cole is sure if it. He sits up half way, his eyes still on Cassie. 

"Cass...?" 

She jerks her head down to look at him. Her nails are digging into his chest. She looks down at herself and Cole follows her gaze. There is blood pooling from her stomach, soaking into her shirt. 

"C-C-Cole..." 

Cassie tilts to the side, her eyes rolling up as she falls from him. Cole tries to catch her but he is too slow and she hits the platform with hard force. 

She starts shaking violently, her body convulsing and twitching. 

The room explodes at that. 

Cole can hear Jones yelling something and he can see Ramse sprinting for him. But Cole doesn't care, he falls to his knees next to Cassie, trying to pin her down and stop the shaking. 

Ramse grabs a hold of her legs, nearly sitting on them to keep them from kicking. As Cole holds onto her head, he starts to scream at the sight of blood leaking from her nose. 

He is still screaming when Jones pushing him away from Cassie with strength he didn't know she had. Whitley moves Ramse out of the way and his brother is soon pinning him down. Cole doesn't understand why until he sees the clump of his own hair in his pinned hand. 

Cassie screams when Jones jams a needle into her chest, directly into her heart it seems. She goes limp nearly instantly. Cole's screams becoming louder as he struggles, fighting against Ramse to get to her. 

It was a mistake. The risk wasn't worth it.

He shouldn't have splintered with Cassie. 

He's gone and killed Cassie when all he was trying to do was keep her alive. 

What has he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..um. This IS the last chapter. Now before you take my head off, I DO have a sequel planned. It will be up maybe in a weeks time. 
> 
> I wanna thank everyone who read this story. I didn't think it would be this well liked. 
> 
> Leave me some comments about what you think of this chapter lol. Don't worry I won't leave things in shambles like this. 
> 
> I love you all!


End file.
